Ein Leben danach
by splitterman
Summary: Ein misteriöses Grollen - Ein kleines Kind ... und doch hängt irgendwie alles zusammen. Einige Jahre nach dem Schulabschluss waren alle zwar getrennte Wege gegangen, hatten sich aber trotzdem nie ganz verlassen. Kap 5 ist da! (6 folgt ...)
1. Prolog

Zuerst einmal das übliche.  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Alle Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind gehören J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. Ich will damit kein Geld machen. Diese Geschichte habe ich nur aus lauter Spaß an der Freude geschrieben und sie dient ausschließlich dazu (hoffentlich) zahlreichen Harry Potter-Fans das Warten auf das nächste Buch zu verkürzen. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. (Disclaimer entliehen by Heiko 2003)  
  
Prolog:  
  
Ein Donnern klang Hermine in den Ohren, als sie aus ihren Träumen gerissen wurde. Instinktiv schaute sie auf die andere Seite ihres Doppelbettes. Es war leer.  
  
'Ist er mal wieder unabkömmlich', dachte Hermine, bevor sie schließlich doch aufstand.  
  
Leise ging sie zur Tür und öffnete diese vorsichtig. Leise lauschte Hermine in die Nacht.  
  
Stille   
  
'Hab ich doch wieder nur geträumt', dachte Hermine und schloss die Tür wieder so leise wie möglich.  
  
In diesem Moment donnerte es wieder. Hermine drehte sich erschrocken um. Da war es wieder dieses Gefühl, das sie seit ihrem siebten Jahr in Hogwarts fürchtete. Sie kannte dieses Grollen und Donnern nur zu gut und hoffte damals inständig, es nie wieder hören zu müssen.  
  
Hermine war nun hellwach. Schnell machte sie Licht und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und suchte nach einem Pergament.  
  
"Verdammt!", fluchte Hermine. "Nie ist eins da wenn man es braucht. Ich könnte ihn manchmal echt erwürgen."  
  
In diesem Moment grollte es wieder und in der Ferne konnte man bereits den nächsten Donner erahnen.  
  
'Hoffentlich wird die kleine nicht wach', dachte Hermine, bevor sie mit schnellen Schritten ins Wohnzimmer eilte. 'Gott sei dank brennt das Feuer noch etwas', dachte Hermine während sie aus ihrer Schublade schnell ein feines Pulver fischte und eine Prise davon in das noch glimmende Holz warf. Sofort färbten sich die kleinen Flammen grün und wuchsen zu einem normalen Feuer an.  
  
Kurz darauf war Hermine schon mit dem Kopf in den Flammen und sagte "Weasley's Scherzartikel".  
  
Dabei bemerkte sie nicht, wie sich die Tür zum Wohnzimmer leise öffnete und ein wuschiger Mädchenkopf leise hereinschaute.  
  
"Mama?", fragte eine leise Stimme die Hermine nicht hörte.  
  
--  
  
Ein Gewitter schien über die Mauern von Hogwarts zu grollen, doch schien es alle Griffindors der sechsten und siebten Klasse zu verängstigen. Keiner von ihnen war auch nur irgendwie in der Nähe der Schlafsäle zu finden. Neville diskutierte mit Ginny - Ron und Lavender gingen in ihrer Diskussion fast auf einander los. Selbst der fast kopflose Nick schien Angst zu haben. Vor Aufregung und Anstrengung saßen Hermine und Harry in einer einsamen Ecke des Aufenthaltsraumes über einem Berg von Büchern und mühten sich allen anscheins nach ab dringend etwas zu finden.  
  
In diesem Moment donnerte es wieder und trotz allen Mutes, der die Griffindors normalerweise auszeichnete, schriehen fast alle wild durcheinander.  
  
--  
  
Wieder ein Donnern. Diesmal noch näher. Hermine zog ihren Kopf wieder aus dem Karmin. Sie wirkte zwar immer noch sehr nervös, aber doch schon irgendwie entspannter.  
  
"Sarah nicht schlafen. Donner weckt."  
  
Hermine drehte sich erschrocken um.  
  
*Sarah, kleines, hat dich das Gewitter geweckt?. Alles wird gut. Komm her. Mama ist bei dir.", versuchte sie so sicher wie irgend möglich zu ihrer Tochter zu sagen.  
  
Wieder war leise ein Donnern auszumachen, doch diesesmal fürchtete sich Hermine nicht davor. So klang der Kamin immer, wenn jemand in ihn herein flopulverte.  
  
Kurz darauf konnte Hermine ein strahlen in den Augen ihrer Tochter ausmachen.   
  
"Papa"  
  
In diesem Moment donnerte es so stark, dass Hermine schon Angst um ihre Trommelfälle hatte. 


	2. Es wird ernst

Zuerst einmal das übliche.  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Alle Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind gehören J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. Ich will damit kein Geld machen. Diese Geschichte habe ich nur aus lauter Spaß an der Freude geschrieben und sie dient ausschließlich dazu (hoffentlich) zahlreichen Harry Potter-Fans das Warten auf das nächste Buch zu verkürzen. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. (Disclaimer entliehen von Heiko 2003)  
  
Ich hoffe nach dem doch etwas "verwirrenden" Prolog euch so gespannt gemacht zu haben, dass ihr weiterlesen wollt ;)  
  
alles wird sicherlich nicht gleich hier aufgeklärt werden, aber ich denke, dass einige offene Fragen sicherlich gleich beantwortet werden können, auch wenn man nicht unbedingt gleich auch auf eine völlige Aufklärung hoffen mag ... immerhin hab' ich vor mehr wie nur noch dieses eine Kapitel an den Prolog anzuschließen ;)  
  
Vielleicht sei mir noch die Anmerkung erlaubt, dass ich zwar wahnsinnig gerne HP-FanFic's lese, bisher aber selbst noch keine geschrieben habe ... sozusagen Erstlingswerk ... aber mit dem schreiben trotzdem bereits Erfahrung habe ...  
  
1) Es wird ernst  
  
Hermine saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors und las ein Buch. Für einen außenstehenden sicherlich nichts verwundernswertes, doch wenn man genauer hinschaute konnte man doch ein wenig verwunderbares feststellen, da das von Hermine gelesene Buch mit ihr sonst nie in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte.  
  
Es war Hermines siebtes Jahr auf Hogwarts und die UTZ-Prüfungen waren gerade vorrüber. Alle Schüler der siebten Klassen warteten nur noch auf die Ergebnisse und irgendwie machte sich bereits auch schon eine Stimmung von Abschietsschmerz und Wehklagen breit. Viele über die Jahre gewachsenen Freundschaften innerhalb und auch zwischen den Häusern würden in naher Zukunft erst einmal auseinandergerissen und viele wussten auch bereits, dass sie den ein oder anderen wahrscheinlich auch nie wieder sehen würden.  
  
Für Ginny war die Zeit jedoch noch bedrückender wie für manchen Siebtklässler, bedeutete die nahe Abschlussfeier doch auch die einjährige Zwangstrennung von Neville, der gegen das Erwarten von Snape doch nicht bereits vor den UTZen sich selbst in die Luft gesprengt hatte.  
  
Die Flammen des Griffindor-Kamines färbten sich grün, bevor Professor McGonagals Kopf aus den Flammen schaute.  
  
"Miss Granger sind sie hier?", fragte sie in den Raum herein.  
  
Hermine legte ihr Buch beiseite und ging in Richtung Karmin. "Ja ich bin hier Professor. Was gibt es?"  
  
"Könnten sie bitte mit Mr. Weasley in mein Büro kommen?"  
  
"Ich glaube da gibt es ein kleines Problem Professor. Ich könnte schon vorbeischauen, nur mit Ron wird es gerade etwas schwiriger. Er ist zusammen mit Harry bei Hagrid."  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung Miss Granger. Kommen sie einfach jetzt vorbei, ich schaue mal ob ich die Herren Potter und Weasley von Hagrid trennen kann."  
  
Hermine nickte noch kurz, bevor der Kopf des Hausvorstandes wieder aus den Flammen verschwand.  
  
'Was will die Professorin nur von mir? Gerade jetzt wo das Buch interessant wurde.', dachte Hermine noch, bevor sie mit schnellen Schritten zuerst das Buch in ihren Schlafsaal brachte und dort in ihrem Schrank versteckte.  
  
"Wohin denn so eilig?", fragte die dicke Dame, die gerade mit einem Besuch Tee trank und mit mühe gerade noch so verhinderte, dass ihre Tasse auskippte.  
  
"Zu Professor McGonagall", antwortete Hermine kurz, und wollte schon weiter eilen, als die dicke Dame zu noch einer Frage ansetzte.  
  
"Bis wann ist mit der Rückkehr zu rechnen? Ich möchte dann doch gerne meinen Tee trinken und ihn nicht unbedingt vom Boden aufwischen."  
  
"Weiß ich noch nicht, auf jeden Fall wohl nicht so schnell."  
  
Hermine rannte nicht durch die Gänge des Schlosses, beeilte sich aber trotzdem zum Büro des Griffindor-Hausvorstandes zu kommen, da anscheinend doch etwas wichtiges anlag.  
  
--  
  
"Sarah Angst. Mama Papa was das? Viel aua in Ohren."  
  
Der Mutterinstinkt in Hermine war erwacht. Nach dem letzten Donnern sah man ihr die Anspannung zwar förmlich an, dennoch wollte sie gerade ihrer Tochter Mut zusprechen und ihr zeigen, dass sie eigentlich keine Angst zu haben brauchte.  
  
Doch irgendwie schien ihr das bei ihrem Mann nicht gerade gut zu gelingen. Sie spürte eine Hand an ihrer Schulter.  
  
"Keine Angst Sarah. Mama und Papa sind ja bei dir. Wir machen jetzt gleich einen kleinen Ausflug. Willst du "Seidenschnabel" noch holen?". hörte Hermine ihren Mann zu ihrer Tochter reden.  
  
"Sarah Seidenschnabel mitnehmen. Mama holen soll. Sarah auf Ausflug freut."  
  
Hermine eilte ins Zimmer ihrer Tochter und griff schnell das Kuscheltier ihrer Tochter, als sie das nächste Grollen schon nahen hörte.  
  
Als Hermine in das Wohnzimmer zurückkam war der nächste Donnerschlag angekommen. Krachend entlud sich der Schall in den Wänden und Hermine hatte nun wirklich Angst um die Trommelfelle.  
  
Schnell gab sie Seidenschnabel ihrer Tochter und nahm sie bei der Hand. Schnell war auch schon das Flohpulver in den Karmin geworfen, so dass die beiden in den Karmin eilten. "Winkelgasse", sagte Hermine, bevor sie zusammen mit ihrer Tochter Sarah aus dem Karmin verschwand.  
  
Hermine schaute sich um. Viel hatte sich im tropfenden Kessel die ganzen Jahre nicht verändert. Tom stand immer noch am Tresen und schaute Hermine an.  
  
"Welch Ehre sie wiedereinmal in meinem Hause begrüßen zu dürfen Miss Granger", begrüßte dieser sie.  
  
"Danke Tom, nur heiße ich seit einigen Jahren schon nicht mehr so", antwortete diese.  
  
"Oh verzeihung Hermine, aber von einer Hochzeit war mir nichts bekannt. Und wer ist diese kleine Dame neber ihnen?"  
  
"Das ist Sarah, meine Tochter."  
  
"Sarah? Warten sie mal Hermine. Es kann sein, dass ich jetzt falsch liege, aber kann es sein, dass ihre Tochter die Sarah ist, die heute morgen wieder einmal im Tagesprofeten erwähnt wurde?"  
  
Es rauschte im Karmin.  
  
"Ich glaube schon Tom."  
  
"Sarah guten Tag zu nettem Mann mit Glas in Hand sagt."  
  
"Hallo Sarah. Nett dich kennenzulernen. Darf ich ihrer Tochter ein Bonbon anbieten Hermine?"  
  
"Sicher dürfen sie Hermines und meiner Tochter ein Bonbon anbieten, oder Hermine?"  
  
Hermine drehte sich um und schaute zum Kamin, bevor sie Tom zunickte um das eben gesagte ebenfalls zu betonen.  
  
"Hallo Harry. Schön dass sie wieder einmal bei mir hereinschauen. Ist lange her, dass sie einmal in der Winkelgasse waren"  
  
"Die Freude ist auch ganz meinerseits Tom. Antwortete Harry. Ist zufällig noch ein Zimmer für die Familie Potter im Kessel frei, oder sollen wir in der Winkelgasse nachfragen?"  
  
"Drei oder vier Personen?"  
  
"Vier. Pina kommt morgen aus dem Urlaub zurück Tom", beantwortete Hermine die Frage.  
  
"Hm ...", sagte Tom. "Für drei Personen hätte ich heute noch ein Zimmer. Das Vierbettzimmer ist heute nacht noch belegt. Wenn sie morgen das Zimmer tauschen wollen wäre es machbar."  
  
"Können wir das Harry?", fragte Hermine mit einem leicht ironischem Unterton.  
  
"Sicher können wir es Hermine", antwortete dieser.  
  
"Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Einmal Zimmer 12 für die Familie Potter. Wer bekommt den Schlüssel?"  
  
"Den bekomme ich, Tom", sagte Hermine und nahm den Schlüssel in Empfang. Zusammen mit Sarah ging sie die Treppe nach oben. Ihre Tochter sollte dringend weiterschlafen.  
  
Harry blieb noch bei Tom und bestellte sich ein Butterbier.  
  
"Tom. Ich hoffe es erschrickt dich jetzt nicht, aber das was wir seit einiger Zeit befürchten scheint so langsam wieder einzutreffen."  
  
Tom der gerade ein Glas spülte stellte dieses ab und trat näher zu Harry heran. "Ist es soweit Harry? Wird es ernst?"  
  
"Es ist so Tom. Es wird ernst."  
  
--  
  
Hermine klopfte an die Tür von Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Immer nur herein", antwortete diese von innen und Hermine öffnete die Tür.  
  
Hermine sah, dass Ron bereits angekommen war und schon auf einem Stuhl vor Professor McGonagalls Schreibtisch saß.  
  
"Ah Miss Granger. Dann können wir ja anfangen", sagte die Bewohnerin des Büros und schwang ihren Zauberstab.  
  
Auf der kleinen Tafel an der Wand erschienen verschiedenen Zahlen und Hermine erkannte dass es sich nur um Daten handeln konnte.  
  
"Es ist soweit. Ihr Abschluss von Hogwarts nach nunmehr sieben Jahren naht, und ich möchte nicht verhehlen ihnen zu sagen, dass sie mir richtig fehlen werden Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley. Aber auch der Rest ihrer Klasse insbesondere Mr. Potter werden auf Hogwarts eine große Lücke hinterlassen. Nicht nur als Vertrauensschüler bzw. Schulsprecher.", begann Professor McGonagall. "Sie sehen hier mehrere Daten, die ihnen in den nächsten Tagen sehr viel Organisation und auch Feingefühl abfordern werden. Zum einen wären die Beratungen mit mir und Professor Dumbledore für ihre Nachfolger als Vertrauensschüler Griffindors aber auch die Beratungen und die Wahl eines Nachfolgers für Mr. Potter als Schulsprecher für nächstes Jahr. Auch die Hausinterne Abschlussfeier im Gemeinschaftsraum unseres Hauses verlangt viel Vorbereitung und Absprache. Vergessen sie bitte nicht, dass dieses eine Abschlussfeier von Griffindor ist. Und dass die Freunde und Freundinnen ihrer Mitschüler, die nicht in Griffindor wohnen aufgrund der Statuten und Schulregeln Hogwarts nicht eingeladen werden können. Dies betrifft vor allem Miss Patil die mich vor einiger Zeit bereits fragte, ob ihre Schwester und ihr Ehemann in Spe Mr. Finch-Fletchley an diesem Abend teilnehmen können."  
  
Ron musste angesichts dieser Worte leicht schmunzeln. "Ehemann in Spe. Professor, diese Worte haben schon was faszinierndes aber auch was lustiges."  
  
"Sicherlich Mr. Weasley. Es ist ja allgemein bekannt, dass Hogwarts dieses Jahr an der Abschlussfeier nicht nur Schulabschlüsse feiern wird. Aber ich bitte sie auch aus diesem Grund genau darauf zu achten, dass trotz aller Gemeinsamkeiten und auch Wünsche die Schulregeln nicht verletzt werden."  
  
"Wir bemühen uns Professor", sagte Hermine.  
  
"Dann haben wir uns ja denke ich verstanden. Ich wünsche ihnen noch eine schöne Restzeit auf Hogwarts und gute Vorbereitungen. Mr. Weasley sie können gehen. Miss Granger würden sie bitte noch einen kurzen Moment bleiben".  
  
Ron verabschiedete sich von seiner Hauslehrerin und meinte zu Hermine "Ich warte dann draußen auf dich. Dann braucht die dicke Dame nur einmal ihre Teeparty zu unterbrechen wenn wir gemeinsam zurückkommen."  
  
"Einverstanden Ron. Wie ich vorhin hierher aufgebrochen bin hätte sie schon fast ihre Tasse auf ihren Umhang gekippt."  
  
Ron schloss die Tür.  
  
"Miss Granger. Ich wusste jetzt nicht in wiefern Mr. Weasley bereits informiert ist, daher wollte ich mit ihnen dieses Gespräch gerne unter vier Augen führen."  
  
Hermine nickte. "Sicherlich weiß Ron viel auch über Harry und mich, aber einiges muss er trotzdem noch nicht wissen."  
  
"Dachte ich es mir doch. Ich weiß es ist besonders für unsere Schulschwester eine schwierige Situation und auch seit langer Zeit der erste Fall wieder in Hogwarts, aber wir können und wollen unsere Schüler nicht unbedingt einsprerren. Und gerade in Ihrem Jahrgang ist es dieses Jahr auch so, dass wir sowieso nicht mehr viel ändern können."  
  
"Ich bitte sie Professor. Sicherlich ist es etwas verwirrend, dass es dieses Jahr so viele Paare auf Hogwarts unter den Abgängern gibt, die auch ihr weiteres Leben gerne zusammen verbringen würden, aber ich finde, dass gerade sie und ihre Kollegen von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff sehr gut mit dieser Situation umgehen und ich selbst Professor Snape zugestehen muss, dass er sehr umgänglich ist."  
  
"Danke für das Kompliment Miss Granger, oder soll ich bereits Miss Potter zu ihnen sagen?"  
  
"Ich glaube für Potter ist es noch zu früh, obwohl es sich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr vermeiden lassen wird Professor", sprach Hermine und verkniff sich ein lachen.  
  
"Gut Miss Granger. Ich soll ihnen von unserer Schulschwester schöne grüße ausrichten und ihnen sagen, dass sie morgen um neun Uhr zur Vorsorgeuntersuchung von ihr erwartet werden. Sie und Mister Potter sind für diese Zeit vom Unterricht, oder soll ich eher Zeitabsitzen sagen, befreit."  
  
"Sie können Madam Pomfrey ausrichten, dass wir da sein werden Professor."  
  
"Werde ich machen. Sie können dann gehen Miss Granger. Aber eine Frage gestatten sie mir hoffentlich noch."  
  
"Sicherlich Professor"  
  
"Wissen sie schon was es wird?"  
  
"Na hoffentlich ein Griffindor Professor." sagte Hermine leicht scherzend, bevor sie ernst weitersprach. "Nein wir wissen es noch nicht. Vielleicht ist der oder die kleine da drinnen morgen etwas kooperativer."  
  
Hermine war an der Tür angelangt und öffnete sie.  
  
"Auf wiedersehen Professor"  
  
"Bis morgen dann Miss Granger"  
  
Hermine schloss die Tür.  
  
"Ron. Ich glaube es lässt sich wohl nicht mehr vermeiden, oder?"  
  
"Stimmt Hermine ich glaube kaum, dass wir das ganze wirklich noch vermeiden können. Unser Abschluss und das Ende unserer Zeit in Hogwarts naht mit großen Schritten und wird sich wohl nicht vermeiden lassen."  
  
"Dann heißt es wohl für uns jetzt auf in den Kampf Ron. Nur dass der Kampf dieses Mal unabwendbar uns von Hogwarts trennen wird."  
  
"Stimmt Hermine. Es wird so langsam aber sicher ernst."  
  
********** kapitelende **********  
  
Zwei Orte / Zwei Zeiten ... aber doch hängen sie wohl irgendwie zusammen ;)  
  
Fröhliches Raten wünsche ich euch ... und wenn ihr mögt könnt ihr mir ja eure Vermutungen schreiben.  
  
Ich schaue dass die Fortsetzung nicht allzulange auf sich warten lassen wird ... Ein Teil der Fragen denke ich euch beantwortet zu haben ... aber wie die Sache so ist ... es gibt auch wieder einen Satz neue ;) 


	3. Wiedersehen

Zuerst einmal das übliche.  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Alle Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind gehören J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. Ich will damit kein Geld machen. Diese Geschichte habe ich nur aus lauter Spaß an der Freude geschrieben und sie dient ausschließlich dazu (hoffentlich) zahlreichen Harry Potter-Fans das Warten auf das nächste Buch zu verkürzen. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. (Disclaimer entliehen von Heiko 2003)  
  
Und weiter geht's mit der Beantwortung von offenen Fragen ... oder vielleicht auch nicht?= ... vielleicht gibt's ja nen Satz neue ... wir werden sehen ;)  
  
2) Wiedersehen  
  
An diesem Abend herrschte im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors eine leichte Spannung unter den Schülern der sechsten und siebten Klasse. Viele fanden es einfach unfair von Professor McGonagall, dass sie es nach allem aufeinander zugehen in der letzen Zeit diesmal so auf die Schulregeln rücksicht nehmen wollte und nur eine interne Feier zulassen wollte.  
  
Hermine versuchte zuammen mit Ron zu vermitteln, nur bissen sie vor allem bei Seamus Finnigan und Parvati Patil auf Granit.  
  
"Ihr habt leicht reden, ihr seit ja auch an diesem Abend zusammen und wir sollen zuschauen? Können wir denn was dafür, dass unsere Freunde nicht zusammen mit uns in Gryffindor wohnen?", meinte Seamus noch, bevor er wütend in Richtung Portraitloch ging.  
  
"Wo willst du hin Seamus?", fragte Ginny, die eigentlich zusammen mit Neville gerade eine Runde Schach spielte.  
  
"Zu Professor McGonagall. Irgendwer muss ihr ja diesen Schwachsinn ausreden wenn es unsere Sprecher schon nicht können, nur weil es sie nicht betrifft!", fauchte Seamus zurück.  
  
'Dann geh halt. Es wird sich wohl kaum etwas daran ändern. Hochstens an unserem Punktestand im Hauspokal', seufste Lavender Brown in Gedanken, bevor sie sich Ron zuwand um ihn etwas von dem Streit abzulenken.  
  
"Schach", sagte Ginny kurze Zeit später und Neville grübelte was er falsch gemacht hatte und wie er das unabwendbare wohl noch verhindern könnte.  
  
"Mein Herr, können sie nicht denken, oder sind sie nur abgelenkt?", fragte der schwarze König Neville angesichts dieser Bedrohung.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Anscheinend bin ich es, sonst wären wir nicht in dieser Situation. Und jetzt lassen sie mich denken, sonst sind sie es doch wieder der leiden muss", blaffte Neville zurück gerade als man in der ferne ein leichtes Grollen ausmachen konnte.  
  
--  
  
Hermine saß zusammen mit Harry bei Tom am Tresen und nippte an ihrem Butterbier.  
  
"Und es ist hundertprozentig, dass es soweit ist? Wirklich kein Anzeichen von Täuschung?", fragte Tom Hermine.  
  
"Nein. Es besteht kein Zweifel Tom. Ich hatte auch gehofft dass noch Zeit ist bis Sarah zumindest noch ein paar Jahre älter ist, denn dass es sich wohl nicht vermeiden ließe war nach dieser Gottverdammten Vorhersage von Professor Trelaweney damals in unserem letzten Jahr offensichtlich. Ich dachte damals nur nicht, dass es Pina ist, die sie meinte", antwortete Hermine.  
  
"Wer wusste denn damals auch schon dass es noch Sarah geben würde Hermine. Das wussten damals ja noch nicht einmal wir. Die UTZe waren aktuell und Pina auch", meinte Harry zu seiner Frau.  
  
"Nun macht euch mal nicht den Kopf ihr beiden. Morgen kommt eure erste Tocher auch wieder und dann werden wir schauen ob wir es nicht zusammen doch noch schaffen die Zukunftsweisung noch ein paar Jahre herauszuzögern. Irgendeinen Weg muss es ja geben", versuchte Tom die beiden etwas zu beruhigen.  
  
"Tom. Mach uns nichts vor. Es wird sich nicht ändern lassen. Sonst wäre heute nicht nach so vielen Jahren der Donner zurückgekehrt. Er weiß es nun, dass Sarah so weit ist - mit was auch immer - und wird wohl nicht eher ruhen bis er sie gefunden hat", entgegnete Hermine niedergeschlagen bevor sie ihr Glas Butterbier leerte und zu Harry blickte.  
  
Harry verstand und trank sein Glas ebenfalls aus. "Du entschuldigst uns Tom. Ich glaube dass wir uns zumindest noch ein bisschen ausruhen sollten. Morgen wird sehr wahrscheinlich kein einfacher Tag für uns."  
  
Ton nickte nur und begann wieder mit seinen Aufräumarbeiten. Der Feierabend nahte.  
  
Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und zusammen mit Hermine betrachtete er Sarah, die friedlich auf dem Bett eingeschlafen war, als ob nichts gewesen sei.  
  
"Ach Harry. Wenn wir nur wüssten was da jetzt auf uns zukommt. Hätte diese olle Falschspielerin damals sich nicht deutlicher ausdrücken können?"  
  
"Hermine, wir können es jetzt wohl nicht mehr abwenden und müssen der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen. Sarah's Leben wird sich in der nächsten Zeit wohl nicht mehr so einfach und unbeschwert gestalten können wie es jetzt noch ist. Wir haben es lange verdrängt bis es uns jetzt wieder eingeholt hat. Teilweise könnte man fast schon sagen, dass wir froh sein sollten, dass es Sarah und nicht Pina ist, auf die die Vorhersage wohl zutrifft. Denn wenn Pina damals etwas zugestoßen wäre. Ich glaube kaum, dass wir heute noch so einfach zusammensein könnten."  
  
"Ach Harry. Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwas müssen wir doch tun können, um Sarah zu helfen."  
  
"Sarah ist unsere Tochter Herm. Mach dir jetzt keinen Kopf. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag."  
  
Hermine nickte nur stumm bevor sie sich an Harry anschmiegte. Zusammen kuschelten sich die beiden ins Bett, bevor Harry das Licht ausschaltete.  
  
"Lass uns das Leben zumindest heute noch genießen Harry", flüsterte Hermine ihm zu, "wer weiß wie es morgen ausschaut."  
  
--  
  
Seamus Finnigan betrat leicht verärgert den Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffyndors. "Wo ist die Geschichte von Hogwarts?", fragte er in die Runde. "Hat jemand gerade eine zur Hand? Ich muss dringend was nachlesen."  
  
Hermine griff in das Bücherregal hinter dem Sessel auf dem sie es sich mit Harry gemütlich gemacht hatte und gab es Seamus der sich sofort in die einzige leere Sitzgruppe im Raum zurückzog und zu lesen begann.  
  
Harry schaute Hermine in die Augen und wollte gerade zu einem Kuss ansetzen, als ein lauter Schrei allen Anwesenden einen gehörigen Schrecken versetzte. Es war die Stimme ihrer Wahrsagenlehrerin.  
  
Kurz darauf erschien der Kopf von Professor McGonagall im Karmin.  
  
"Potter, Granger, Weasley - alle beide, Longbottom, Brown sofort zu mir."  
  
Die angesprochenen schauten sich verwirrt an und verließen genauso verwirrt durch das Portraitloch den Raum.  
  
Parvati blickte Seamus genauso verwirrt wie die sechs zuvor an und sprach das aus, was jedem im Raum gerade durch den Kopf ging: "Was war das jetzt?"  
  
Lavender öffnete die Tür zu Professor McGonagalls Büro und die sechs traten nacheinander ein. Zu ihrer Verwunderung stellten sie fest, dass auch Professor Trelaweney anwesend war. "Ah da sind sie ja. Setzen sie sich bitte und hören sie genau zu. Es kann sie alle Betreffen", begrüßte die Hausherrin die Gäste.  
  
"Minerva, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll." Alle schauten irritiert auf Trelaweney. Dass sie so Unsicher war kam eigentlich nie vor.  
  
"Sibyll ich bitte sie. Sagen sie es einfach so wie sie es zu mir gesagt haben. Die sechs sind erwachsen oder fast erwachsen. Sie werden sie schon verstehen", sprach McGonagall zu ihrer Kollegin und fügte leise noch ein "hoffe ich zumindest" hinzu.  
  
"Ich werde es versuchen. Minerva.  
  
iEin Kind wird geboren von Griffyndors rein Herz,  
  
Es wird sein auserkoren zu brechen den Schmerz.  
  
Diese Zeit wird kommen in sehr jungen Jahren,  
  
es wird helfen den Dunklen Lord auf die Erde aufzufahren,  
  
Die Eltern mutig und ohne Bang,  
  
Werden ihn zu bekämpfen nicht zögern sehr lang.  
  
Zusammen mit Freunden wird es ihnen gelingen,  
  
den Dunklen Lord ein letztes mal zu bezwingen.  
  
Hogwarts wird für alle Teil des lebens sein,  
  
Hogwarts verlässt keiner von ihnen allein.  
  
Das Kind die Unschuld in Person wird leben,  
  
doch der Lord wird versuchen nach diesem Funken zu streben.  
  
Ist die Zeit da haltet zusammen und fallt nicht in Streit,  
  
Bis dahin lebt euer Leben aber haltet euch bereit.  
  
/i"  
  
"Danke Sybill", sagte Professor McGonagall und die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen verließ immer noch leicht verstört den Raum.  
  
"Professor ...", versuchte Lavender die Verwirrung zu brechen, wurde aber von ihrer Hauslehrerin unterbrochen.  
  
"Ja Miss Brown. Auf alle hier anwesenden kann diese Vorhersehung zutreffen. Sie werden Hogwarts nicht alleine verlassen und sind reine Gryffindor-Paare. Auf zwei von ihnen trifft diese vorhersage dazu auch noch doppelt zu, da es auch bei einem evtl. Streit sich nicht ändern lassen wird zu zweit von Hogwarts abzugehen."  
  
Harry schaute lächelnd Hermine an, die diese Worte genauso verstanden hatte wie er. Sie lächelte zurück grub aber gleichzeitig ihr Gesicht wieder in Falten, da sie dringend über etwas nachdachte.  
  
"Ich weiß es ist wahrscheinlich für einige Anwesende unbekannt, aber ich denke dass diejenigen die Wissen was ich meine sich zu erkennen geben können, wenn sie es wollen. Ich möchte hier nichts vorgreifen. Aber genau das ist mit ein Grund warum genau sie sechs für diese Profezeihung nur in Frage kommen können."  
  
Hermine schaute noch einmal zu Harry, der ihr zunickte.  
  
"Dann werde ich mal beginnen", begann Hermine zu sagen, "und euch etwas sagen, was bisher außer mir nur Harry und einigen Lehrern bekannt war."  
  
Alle anderen schauten etwas verwirrt auf Hermine.  
  
"Leute ich weiß es kommt für einige vielleicht etwas überraschend, ich weiß auch nicht was ihr euch auch vielleicht schon zusammengereimt habt, aber es ist nunmal so, dass ich außer Harry noch jemanden habe mit dem ich Hogwarts verlassen werde.  
  
Ich bin mittlerweile im fünften Monat schwanger."  
  
Die verwirrung wurde noch größer. Sicherlich Hermine war mit 17 Jahren in der Zaubererwelt volljährig und konnte für sich selbst entscheiden, aber dass Hermine so früh bereits Mutter wurde hatte ihr keiner zugetraut.  
  
Die verwirrung wurde aber noch größer als allen klar wurde, dass die Worte ihrer Hauslehrerin explizit zwei Personen meinten, die Hogwarts selbst wenn es zu einem Streit kommen würde nicht alleine verlassen könnten.  
  
Ron gelanget als erster wieder an seine Verfassung und sprach das aus, was eigentlich alle dachten.  
  
"Wenn Hermine schwanger ist und somit Hogwarts nicht alleine verlassen wird. Wer ist dann die zweite Person die es nicht umgehen kann?"  
  
Ein Donner unterbrach die Stille.  
  
Fast gleichzeitig schaute Albus Dumbledore über den Karmin in das Büro und sprach ernst. "Minerva kommen sie schnell in mein Büro. Es ist etwas passiert, das keinen Aufschub mehr duldet. Lassen sie alles stehn und liegen und beeilen sie sich. Und ihr sechs", er schaute die immer noch sprachlosen Schüler an, "ihr werdet sofort zurück in euern Gemeinschatsraum gehen. Und dass mir bitte keiner zu Bett geht. Keiner der Schüler der Klassen sechs und sieben in allen Häusern wird schlafen gehen. Es ist unheimlich ernst".  
  
Leichte Verwirrung wechselte sich im Zimmer nun mit Hektik und leichter Angst ab. Was sollte das bedeuten? Wusste Dumbledore etwas was er nicht verraten wollte?  
  
Es donnerte wieder. Diesesmal etwas lauter.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen begann eine hitzige Diskussion unter den Anwesenden. Was bedeutete dies und vor allem warum war der Direktor so besorgt, als er durch den Karmin nach der Hauslehrerin rief?  
  
Was war das nur für ein Grollen und Donnern das obwohl draußen keine einzige Wolke zu sehen war immer näher zu kommen schien? Keiner schien die Frage beantworten zu können. Als plötzlich ein sehr verängstigter Sir Nicholas in den Gemeinschaftsraum schwebte.  
  
Keiner hatte jemals einen Geist eine solch große Angst angesehen wie sie nun vom Hausgeist gezeigt wurde.  
  
--   
  
Leichtes Wasserplätschern weckte Harry am Morgen. Er schaute sich um. Sarah, seine Tochter schlief noch friedlich neben ihm. Es musste also Hermine sein, die gerade unter der Dusche stand. Leicht müde und schwerfällig stand er letztendlich doch dann auf und schlurfte richtung Badezimmer. Dass er einmal solch ein Morgenmuffel werden würde hätte damals in Hogwarts sicherlich keiner von ihm gedacht.  
  
"Guten Morgen Schatz", flötete ihm Hermine aus der Dusche entgegen.  
  
"Morgen Herm", gab er leicht vermüdet zurück.  
  
"Willst du unter die Dusche? Ich bin gleich fertig."  
  
"Lass dir Zeit. So dringend ist es jetzt nun auch wieder nicht."  
  
"Nein nein, keine wiederrede Harry. Du gehst jetzt unter die Dusche und wirst richtig wach und ich schau dass ich Sarah wach bekomme. Wir sollten das unvermeintliche nicht allzulange hinauszögern."  
  
Harry konnte nur stumm nicken als Hermine aus der Dusche trat. "Kannst du mir bitte mal das Handtuch reichen?", fragte sie ihn noch.  
  
Harry griff das Handtuch neben sich und gab es Hermine. Dabei kam er nicht umhin sie anzuschauen.  
  
'Wie schön sie doch immer noch ist', dachte Harry. 'Man sieht ihr gar nicht an, dass sie zweifache Mutter ist. Wären wir immer noch in Hogwarts würde ich mich wohl immer noch in Hermine verlieben.'  
  
"So und jetzt rein mit dir unter die Dusche", unterbrach Hermine seine Gedankengänge und schubste ihn unter die Dusche. Nicht ohne sich vorher das Handtuch zu greifen.  
  
In der Zeit in der Harry duschte zog sich Hermine fachkundig an und weckte die gemeinsame Tochter. Man musste Harry zustimmen. Man sah es Hermine wirklich nicht an, dass sie wirklich schon dreißig und zweifache Mutter war. Sicherlich hatte auch Hermine mit einen großen Anteil daran, da sie sich einfach auch jünger kleidete als sie war, aber auch ihre körperliche Verfassung war so, dass es nicht größer auffallen konnte. Wo Ginny bereits kurz nach der Geburt ihres ersten Kindes mit Kämpfte hatte Hermine auch heute noch keine Probleme. Ihr Busen war noch genauso straff und fest wie noch zu Schulzeiten und das wo Hermine bereits damals damit rechnete die erste zu sein, die damit größere Probleme haben könnte. Hermine war darauf mittlerweile sogar recht stolz und genoß es fast sich so zu kleiden dass sie, wenn ihre ältere Tochter Pina nicht gerade sie begleitete, meistens sogar erst für knapp über zwanzig gehalten wurde.  
  
Pina, Hermines Gedanken kamen so langsam wieder in Schwung, würde heute wieder aus dem Urlaub zurückkommen. Es war der letzte Sommer den die viel so unbeschwert genießen konnten. Es wurde so langsam Zeit sich auch wieder zu den Wurzeln zurückzukehren.  
  
Hatten sich die Potters in den letzten Jahren nach der Geburt Sarahs immer mehr aus der Zaubererwelt zurückgezogen und als gewöhnliche Muggel versucht zu leben, so war es nun so, dass sie der Wahrheit immer mehr ins Auge schauen mussten.  
  
Sarah würde sehr wahrscheinlich das Kind der Vorhersagung von damals sein und Pina würde in ein paar Wochen nach Hogwarts gehen. Das freie unbeschwerte Leben würde sie wieder verlassen und der Ernst der Zaubererwelt einholen.  
  
Harry kam frisch geduscht und angezogen aus dem Badezimmer. Kaum war er in Raum stürmte auch schon seine Tochter auf ihn zu.  
  
"Sarah Papa sehr mag."  
  
Harry konnte es sich nicht verkneifen Sarah hochzunehmen und mit ihr den fliegenden Engel zu spielen. Sarah fand dieses immer recht lustig und lachte.  
  
"Kommt jetzt. Tom wartet sicherlich schon mit dem Frühstück", sagte Hermine ernst und öffnete die Tür zum Treppenhaus des tropfenden Kessels.  
  
Zwei Stunden später standen die Potters, mittlerweile war auch Pina aus dem Urlaub zurückgekehrt, vor einem großen Geschäft und schauten durch das Schaufenster. Pina schien sich fast nicht sattsehen zu können.  
  
"Das hast du mir all die Jahre verheimlicht Papa?", fragte Pina fast schon vorwurfsvoll als sie die große Auswahl in "Weasley's Scherzartikel" sah. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Ginny und Ron so einen Laden haben."  
  
"Haben sie ja auch nicht liebes", sprang Hermine für Harry ein. "Der Laden gehört ihren Brüdern Fred und George. Ginny und Ron helfen ihnen nur."  
  
"Trotzdem. Können wir reingehen, bitte bitte", bettelte Pina und fing sich einen Blick von ihrem Vater ein, den sie von ihm gar nicht kannte.  
  
"Benimm dich Pina. Ja wir gehen rein, aber nicht um etwas zu kaufen. Wir wollen einfach Ron, Lavender, Ginny und Neville besuchen. Wenn wir Glück haben sind sogar Fred und George da. Deine Mutter und dein Vater haben die beiden schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
Pina schaute leicht verärgert ihren Vater an setzte aber schon kurz darauf wieder die sorgenfrei-Mine auf und bevor Harry oder Hermine noch etwas sagen konnten öffnete sie die Tür und betrat den Laden.  
  
Hermine und Harry schauten sich kurz an, seufsten und betraten letztlich auch den Laden. Etwas ängstlich sahen sie sich um. Würden die beiden nach so vielen Jahren noch willkommen sein?  
  
"Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte eine Stimme aus einem Nebenraum. Harry überlegte was er antworten könnte. Er hatte Lavender erkannt. Die Frau, die damals als siebzehnjährige zusammen mit ihm, Hermine, Neville, Ginny und Ron auf dem Abschlussball der siebtklässler geheiratet hatte.  
  
"Harry, Hermine - was macht ihr denn hier?", klang es erfreut plötzlich hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um und schaute in das Gesicht seines Freundes Ron. Harrys Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. War er überhaupt noch sein Freund? War es überhaupt möglich nach so vielen Briefen, die er einfach nicht beantwortet hatte? Aber Ron schien das überhaupt nicht zu interessieren. Er umarmte Harry als wären es nicht fast vier Jahre sondern nur ein paar Monate gewesen die sie sich nicht gesehen hatten.  
  
Kurze Zeit später saßen die Potters zusammen mit den Weasleys - selbst Fred und George hatten sich aus Paris geflohpulvert - und den Longbottoms in der gemütlichen Wohnung über dem Scherzartikelladen. Fred hatte kurzerhand beschlossen den Laden heute aus familiären Gründen zu schließen um so alle Zeit der Welt zu haben sich mit den Potters zu unterhalten. Besonders Sarah hatte es ihm angetan.  
  
"Dass du sie aber nicht auf schlechte Gedanken bringst", hatte Hermine ihm noch nachgerufen bevor er im Nebenzimmer verschwand.   
  
Auch Pina hatte sich von den Erwachsenen verabschiedet und machte nun mit Albert, dem Sohn von Neville und Ginny, und Kathrine, der Tochter von Ron und Lavender, die Winkelgasse unsicher.  
  
Bei einer gemütlichen Tasse Kaffe und einem Stück Kuchen war es nun Ron, der nun die Stille unterbrach.  
  
"So und nun erzählt doch mal, was euch nach so langer Zeit mal wieder in die Winkelgasse führt. Und bevor ihr jetzt noch vor Angst sterbt. Nein, wir reißen euch nicht den Kopf ab, weil ihr euch so lange nicht gemeldet habt."  
  
********** Ende des Kapitels **********  
  
So ... ich hoffe dass ich erst einmal genug Fragen gelöst habe - und euch mit den neuen Fragen die Aufgetreten sind nicht so überfordere, aber ich verspreche euch im nächsten Kapitel werden sich viele Fragen, auch große, aufklären. Und auch das Donnern bekommt, sofern ihr es nicht schon selbst herausgefunden habt, seine Erklärung 


	4. Wisst ihr noch?

Zuerst einmal das übliche.  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Alle Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind gehören J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. Ich will damit kein Geld machen. Diese Geschichte habe ich nur aus lauter Spaß an der Freude geschrieben und sie dient ausschließlich dazu (hoffentlich) zahlreichen Harry Potter-Fans das Warten auf das nächste Buch zu verkürzen. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. (Disclaimer entliehen von Heiko 2003)  
  
So. Weiter geht's dann mal. Ich hoffe ich beantworte euch genug Fragen und werfe nicht allzuviel neue auf ... mal schauen wie weit ich auf meiner Liste heute komme. Ich lass mich da einfach mal überraschen was ich jetzt alles so in meiner Schreibwut auflösen werde,  
  
Kleine Danksagung noch zu Beginn ... ich bedanke mich für die Aufmunternden reviews und freue mich über jede weitere sicherlich genauso wie über die ersten ... wobei ich sagen muss, dass ihr wenn euch etwas nicht so gefällt mir das gerne auch sagen könnt ;) Ich kann mit Kritik durchaus leben *g*  
  
3) Wisst ihr noch  
  
"Dass wir uns mehr und mehr zurückgezogen hatten in den letzten Jahren ist glaube ich hier jedem aufgefallen", begann Hermine zu erzählen, "und ich glaube auch dass ihr euch auch zumindest einen Teil dabei gedacht habt warum Harry und ich mit Sarah auch so zurückgezogen gelebt haben."  
  
"Die Prophezeiung." Es war Ginny die das Aussprach, was jedem durch den Kopf ging. "Ihr wolltet versuchen herauszufinden, wieviel Zeit euch zusammen mit Sarah bleibt, bis es ernst wird?"  
  
"Nicht so ganz Gin", wiedersprach Harry leicht. "Sicherlich war Sarah mit ein Grund, das wollen wir auch nicht abstreiten. Und dass wir uns nicht vollkommen von der Zaubererwelt losgesagt haben und unsere Heimat verdrängten sieht man ja an Pina. Wir freuen uns, dass sie dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts kann und hoffen mit ihr, dass sie und ihre Freunde, die sie ja auch hat, zusammen in ein Haus kommen werden. Nur das wird letztenendlich der Hut ohne unser zutun und einfluss entscheiden. Aber erinnert ihr euch noch an Trelawenys Worte. Die Zeile mit uns den Eltern?"  
  
"Die Eltern mutig und ohne Bang, werden zu bekämpfen ihn nicht zögern lang", rezitierte Neville eine Zeile.  
  
"Genau die", setzte Hermine das Gespräch fort. "Wir waren damals, so kurz nach der Geburt von Sarah einfach nicht so weit. Wir hatten Angst um sie und wollten irgendwie das wohl unvermeidliche so lange wie möglich auch herauszögern. Nur das scheint uns zumindest so wie wir es uns vorgestellt haben nicht so ganz gelungen zu sein."  
  
"Wie meint ihr das denn?", fragte Ron vorsichtig.  
  
"Das Donnern ist wieder da", antwortete Harry knapp.  
  
"Heißt das dass er aufgebrochen ist?" Wieder war es Ron der vorsichtig nachfrage.  
  
"Wir befürchten es", sprach Hermine.  
  
Eine leichte Beklemmung machte sich in der Runde auf. Irgendwie hatte es doch jeder verdrängt, dass die Zeit die alle seit ihrem Abschluss auf Hogwarts befürchtet hatten, irgendwann kommen wird, sich ein letztes Mal dem größten Feind der Zaubererwelt zu stellen. Sicherlich waren die Anhänger Lord Voldemorts in den letzten Jahren, in denen ihr Meister wieder in den körperlosen Zustand besieht wurde, nicht untätig gewesen, doch war gerade in England seit dem Tod des ehemaligen Zaubereiministers Fudge und dem Amtsantritt von Rons Bruder Percy die Verdrängung der Gefahren durch die Totesser wieder stark an der Tagesordnung gelangt. Eine selbststügerische Sicherheit hatte sich wieder einmal über die Insel ausgebreitet.  
  
"Jetzt lasst uns mal die Köpfe nicht hängen lassen. Genießen wir lieber einmal, dass wir nach so langer Zeit hier wieder zusammensitzen und uns wiedersehen. Immerhin erfüllen wir damit auch wieder einen Teil der Vorhersage." Neville versuchte die Verklemmung die sich breit gemacht hatte zu unterbrechen, was ihm auch irgendwie gelang, denn auf Harrys und Hermines Gesicht hellte es wieder einmal auf.  
  
Auf einmal fing Hermine an zu lachen.  
  
"Herm?", fragte Harry, der seine Frau gerade absolut nicht verstehen konnte.  
  
"Harry ... mir ist da gerade wieder eingefallen wie wir uns damals kennengelernt haben. Weißt du noch?"  
  
"Lass mich mal nachdenken", begann Harry. "Irgendwas war damals im Hogwarts-Express. Ich komm noch drauf. Lass mich nur mal überlegen."  
  
Hermine schaute Harry streng an.  
  
"Hermine lass mir doch bitte die Zeit. Es ist schon so lang her. Ich kann dir ganz genau sagen, wie wir damals zusammengekommen sind, aber wie wir uns kennengelernt haben ..."  
  
"Trevor?", flüsterte Ginny Neville zu. Der angesprochene nickte.  
  
"... irgendwas war damals mit einem Farbzauber und Krätze. Krätze ... Den Schülern ist es erlaubt eine Eule, eine Ratte oder eine Kröte mitzubringen ... Das ist es ... Neville hat Trevor gesucht und du hast ihm geholfen"  
  
Hermine lächelte.  
  
Und so begann der Nachmittag mit Erinnerungen an die guten alten Hogwartsjahre doch sich noch ein wenig aufzuhellen. Sie schwelgten in Erinnerungen, als plötzlich im Nebenraum ein lautes Donnern zu hören war. Alle erschraken. Waren da nicht Fred und Sarah?  
  
--  
  
Harry war aufgeregt wie noch nie. Zusammen mit Hermine war er in Richtung Krankenflügel unterwegs, die dort ihre nächste Vorsorgeuntersuchung hatte. Würde das kleine Etwas in Hermine heute verraten was es ist. Geht alles ohne Probleme von statten. Ist das kleine Etwas das Kind das Professor Trelaweny am Vortag in ihrer Prophezeihung meinte. Harrys Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn.  
  
Auch in Hermines Gedanken drehten sich um den letzten Abend. Aber im Gegensatz zu Harry, versuchte sie die Worte ihrer Hauslehrerin zu ordnen und zu verstehen. Sagte sie nicht etwas davon, dass zwei der Anwesenden auf jeden Fall nicht alleine die Schule verlassen konnten. Auch Ron hatte gestern abend schon wild in der Gegend herumgestarrt und die Frage gestellt, als es plötzlich donnerte.  
  
Hermines Gedanken versuchten den Donner zu verdrängen. Der gestrige Abend war schon aufregend genug gewesen. Dass selbst Sir Nicholas vor dem Donnern Angst hatte, hatte am Abend zuvor und auch in der Nacht viele noch mehr verunsichert als sie es sowieso schon waren.  
  
"Harry?" Hermine griff zu ihrem letzten bewussten Strohhalm um sich von ihren Gedanken um den Donner abzulenken.  
  
"Ja Hermine?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall sprach doch gestern von zwei von uns, die Hogwarts unmöglich alleine verlassen würden."  
  
"Schon ja. Aber was willst du mir damit sagen?" Harry stand auf dem Schlauch.  
  
"Überlege mal. Wenn ich schwanger bin, werde ich Hogwarts nicht alleine verlassen können. Neville, Ron und du können es auch nicht sein, weil ihr so einfach nicht zu zweit durch die Gegend laufen könnnt, dass ihr selbst nach einem Streit nicht alleine sein würdet. Klingelts jetzt?  
  
Harrys Gesicht wurde nachdenklich. "Meinst du etwa, dass ...?  
  
"Genau", unterbrach ihn Hermine, "ich kann nicht die einzige werdende Mutter derzeit auf Hogwarts sein."  
  
"Ich bitte dich Herm. Du weißt doch genau wie Dumbledore damals mit den Schulräten diskutiert hat, als deine Schwangerschaft bekannt wurde. Dass er damals nicht entlassen wurde und wir gleich mit von Hogwarts verwiesen wurden hatten wir doch nur der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass wir damals eben schon volljährig waren und dazu uns gegenseitig auch schon die Ehe versprochen haben. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau wie Dumbledore es damals hinbekommen hat das ganze abzuwenden, aber eine zweite Schwangerschaft in Hogwarts. Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie hast du zwar schon recht, denn sonst wäre Ron gestern auch nicht so nachdenklich gewesen. Aber selbst wenn Lavender oder sogar Ginny schwanger wären. Hätten dann nicht Ron oder Neville gestern Abend anders reagiert?"  
  
"Vielleicht wissen die beiden noch nichts davon, dass einer demnächst genauso Vater wird wie du Harry." Hermine blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Harry um. "Die Schulräte wissen doch alle, dass zusammen mit den Abschlusszeugnissen dieses Jahr eine große Hochzeit stattfindet. Oder hätten wir sonst wirklich so viele Freiheiten wie wir sie jetzt haben Harry?"  
  
Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter. "Die Erlaubnis, dass Neville, Ron und du in unseren Schlafsaal kommen dürft wo es doch Jungen normalerweise streng verboten ist Mädchenschlafsääle zu betreten. Die Erlaubnis dass wir uns im Schulsprecherbadezimmer zusammen aufhalten dürfen, das normalerweise nur du und Padma betreten dürftet. Dass wir auch einmal eine Nacht zusammen in einem Bett schlafen dürfen. Meinst du das alles würden Dumbledore und McGonagall nicht ohne Erlaubnis der Schulräte erlauben?" Hermine wand sich Harrys Gesicht zu und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange.  
  
Harry blickte kurz nachdenklich bevor er Hermine nur mit einem Nicken zustimmen konnte.  
  
"Siehst du. Und jetzt lass uns nicht darüber diskutieren, dass eine Schwangerschaft auf Hogwarts nur Probleme mit sich bringt, denn dass es nicht so ist siehst du ja an uns derzeit."  
  
"Snape ist da aber anderer Meinung."  
  
"Lass Snape doch einfach. Der ist doch nur eifersüchtig dass jeder darüber glücklich ist. Und jetzt auf zu Madame Pomfrey. Vielleicht ist "little Potter" heute besser drauf uns das kleine Geheimnis zu verraten." Hermine fuhr mit beiden Händen über ihren langsam immer deutlicher dicker werdenden Bauch.  
  
"Und wer ist jetzt die zweite werdende Mutter?", versuchte Harry noch einmal zu Hermines Frage zurückzukommen.  
  
"Ich werde heute Abend mal mit Ginny und Lavender reden. Vielleicht klärt sich das ganze ja in einer Frauenrunde. Wobei ich sagen muss, dass auch die beiden gestern Abend einen etwas überraschten Eindruck gemacht haben. Und jetzt komm. Madame Pomfrey wartet nicht so gern"  
  
Und so beeilten sich Harry und Hermine händchenhaltend in den Krankenflügel zu kommen. Sie bemerkten jedoch nicht, dass sie seit einiger Zeit in ihrem Gespräch belauscht wurden.  
  
'Hermine ist schwanger? Und eine weitere Griffindor anscheinend auch? Wie konnte mein Vater mir das nur verheimlichen.' Ein sichtlich erschütterter Draco Malfoy trat aus einem Klassenzimmer.  
  
--  
  
"Sarah!", riefen Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig und stürzten in Richtung der Zimmertür.  
  
Der Rest der Kaffeerunde saß wie versteinert am Tisch. Was war eben geschehen. Ein Donner kam aus dem Zimmer in dem vor einiger Zeit Fred Weasley zusammen mit der kleinen Sarah Potter zum spielen verschwunden war.  
  
  
  
"Alohomora", rief Harry, bereits den Zauberstab gezogen um die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
Kaum war jedoch die Tür offen konnte sich Harry das Lachen schon nicht mehr verkneifen. Aber auch Hermine fiel, nachdem sie einen Blick in das Zimmer geworfen hatte in Harrys lachen ein. Der Anblick war einfach zu komisch.  
  
"Mama Papa, Mann futsch?" fragte Sarah ihre Eltern etwas verwirrt.  
  
"Nein Sarah. Dem Mann gehts gut. Du kannst ihn nur gerade nicht sehen", sprach Hermine beruhigend auf ihre Tochter ein, die doch etwas erschreckt vor einem Esel stand.  
  
"Fred, was war das denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Harry den Esel und bemühte sich vergeblich dabei nicht zu lachen.  
  
"Das kann ich dir erklären", kam es von der Tür her. Doch bevor Lavender auch noch irgendetwas weiter sagen konnte war sie genauso wie Ron, Neville und Ginny in einen Lachkrampf gefallen der erst einmal wohl nicht aufhören wollte.  
  
"Fred, ich sagte dir doch, dass die "Weasleys Esel-Bälle" noch nicht ganz fertig sind", tadelte George seinen Bruder. "Außerdem was zeigst du sie auch kleinen Kindern. Du weißt doch, dass kleine Kinder gerne mit Bällen um sich schmeißen. Du brauchst dich gar nicht wundern, dass du jetzt ein Esel bist. Du Esel" Auch George konnte sich jetzt das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Fred sah einfach zum brüllen komisch aus.  
  
"Wisst ihr was ihr Lachmöven. Während ihr hier nur Augen für mich habt, fasst euch doch mal an die eigene Nase. Sicherlich ich bin gerade wohl der größte Esel, aber wie war das damals? Wer hat sich denn kurz vor der Hochzeit fast in die Hose gemacht vor Aufregung? Außerdem hat dieses Eseldasein doch fast schon was praktisches. Sarah, willst du mal auf mir reiten?"  
  
Sarah schaute den Esel, der vor ein paar Minuten noch Fred gewesen war, an. "Mama Esel sprechen" Sie klammerte sich fest an Hermine.  
  
"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben Sarah liebes, der Esel will dir nichts böses. Das ist nur ein etwas verzauberter Fred. Der Esel ist der Mann, der vorhin mit dir gespielt hat. Willst du mal auf ihm reiten?"  
  
Sarah schaute ihre Mutter verwirrt an. "Mama Mann wirklich nicht böse?"  
  
"Nein der Mann ist dir nicht böse. Er mag es wenn andere Leute spaß haben, auch wenn ihm ab und an eben selbst was lustiges Passiert", versuchte nun auch Harry seine Tochter aufzumuntern. "Schau. Dein Papa streichelt den Esel und er tut mir nichts."  
  
Sarah legte jetzt da sie sah, dass George wirklich ihrem Vater nicht tat, die Scheu und ging langsam aber noch etwas unsicher zu Harry der sie von Boden hochhob und auf den Eselrücken setzte.  
  
"Mama schau mal. Sarah reiten tut", verkündete das kleine Mädchen nun wieder lächelnd. Man sah ihr an, dass sie ihre Fröhlichkeit und auch ihren Spaß wieder gefunden hatte.  
  
Vor lauter lachen hatten es alle nicht bemerkt, dass auch die übrigen Kinder von ihrem Winkelgassenstreifzug zurückgekehrt waren und nun schon einige Zeit in der Tür standen.  
  
"Na hast du wieder was gefunden was dir gefällt Schwesterlein", machte Pina auf sich aufmerksam und zwinkerte ihrer Schwester auf dem Esel zu.  
  
"Pina, was macht ihr denn schon wieder hier?", fragte Harry seine Tochter doch etwas überrascht. "Sonst seit ihr doch nie so kurz beim Shoppen."  
  
"Ach weißt du Papa. Shoppen ist schon gut und kann auch viel Spaß machen."  
  
"Aber nur wenn du dir auch das kaufen kannst, was dir gefällt", ergänzte Kathrine Weasley. "Uns ist einfach das Geld ausgegangen. Und ohne Geld kannst du einfach nicht gut shoppen."  
  
Alles lachte.  
  
"Du Papa", fragte auf einmal Albert Longbottom, "was meinte Onkel Fred vorhin eigentlich damit, dass jemand vor der Hochzeit fast in die Hose gemacht hatte?"  
  
"Würde mich auch mal interessieren", fügte Kathrine dazu.  
  
"Und wie schaut es mit der Neugierde persönlich aus. Interessiert dich Pina auch die Geschichte so brennend wie die beiden anderen?", fragte Harry seine ältere Tochter fast schon ein wenig tadelnd, dass sie einfach gelauscht hatten ohne sich bemerkbar zu machen.  
  
"Wenn du micht so fragst Papa, ja kannst du erzählen. Aber das mit der persönlichen Neugierde versteh ich jetzt nicht."  
  
"Dann setzt euch mal mit uns an den Tisch. Es ist glaube ich auch noch Kakao da", sagte Neville zu den Kindern.  
  
"Und ein Stück selbstgebackenen Kuchen gibt's auch noch", ergänzte Ginny.  
  
"Kann man den Kuchen deiner Mutter heute essen, Kathrine?", fragte Albert noch etwas erheitert, bevor er von seinem Vater einen bitterbösen Blick einfing und augenblicklich wieder ernst wurde. Wusste er doch, dass der Kuchen seiner Tante jedem Bächer in der Winkelgasse vor Neid erblassen ließ.  
  
"Also wie war das jetzt damals?", fragte Pina und nahm sich ein großes Stück Kuchen auf ihren Teller.  
  
Harry schaute die anderen an, räusperte sich noch kurz und begann zu erzählen.  
  
"Vor ........."  
  
********** Ende des Kapitels **********  
  
So das solls jetzt erst einmal wieder gewesen sein. Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Und seit genauso gespannt wie ich wie die Geschichte jetzt weitergehen wird.  
  
*Wiedereinpaatstichwortevomzettelstreich*  
  
Es liegt noch einiges vor uns. Mal schauen wann ich was schreiben werde ;) 


	5. Feste Nahen

Zuerst einmal das übliche.  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Alle Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind gehören J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. Ich will damit kein Geld machen. Diese Geschichte habe ich nur aus lauter Spaß an der Freude geschrieben und sie dient ausschließlich dazu (hoffentlich) zahlreichen Harry Potter-Fans das Warten auf das nächste Buch zu verkürzen. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. (Disclaimer entliehen von Heiko 2003)  
  
Neues Kapitel - neues Glück. Auch wenn es diesesmal hauptsächlich wohl in der Vergangenheit spielen wird. Warum??? Schau doch noch einmal genau das Ende des vorherigen kapitels an ;) Harry beginnt zu erzählen.  
  
Ansonsten habe ich mittlerweile mir noch einen Schlachtplan zurechtgelegt, wie ich die Geschichte wirklich auch in meiner derzeit doch etwas begrenzen Freizeit hinbekommen kann, ohne dass ihr auf die Kapitel so lange warten müsst ... Wie verrat ich jetzt nicht ... ich glaube das neue Kapitel ist für euch interessanter *g*  
  
4) Feste nahen  
  
Harry schaute die anderen an, räusperte sich noch kurz und begann zu erzählen.  
  
"Vor nunmal etwas mehr wie elf Jahren, dich Pina gab es damals ja schon als Winzling, näherten wir uns immer mehr und mehr unserem Schulabschluss auf Hogwarts. Wir hatten uns früh dafür entschieden den Schulabschluss zusammen größer zu feiern, wie er eigentlich sein sollte und genau diese "Feierlichkeiten" brachten uns damals untereinander so eng zusammen wie wir es heute auch noch sind."  
  
"Der Abschlussball und die Zeugnisverleihung war damals ja gleichzeitig unsere Hochzeit, auch wenn das außerhalb Hogwarts die wenigsten wussten", erzählte Hermine nun weiter. "Mein Bauch war damals durch dich Pina schon so dick geworden, dass ich einige Tage vor dem großen Tag sogar extra noch einmal nach Hogsmade musste, um das Brautkleid noch einmal ändern zu lassen.  
  
--  
  
"Kommst du jetzt endlich Harry? Wir wollen los", rieg Hermine ohrem Noch-Freund und nun bald Ehemann zu. "Du weißt doch, dass wir heute Abend noch einmal zu Professor Dumbledore" kommen sollen und wür da auf keinen Fall zu spät kommen sollten."  
  
"Komme ja gleich", rief Harry aus seinem Schlafsaal nach unten. Er suchte verzweifelt eine kleine Kiste, die er so sein Glaube noch vor einer halben Stunde in der Hand hatte.  
  
"Bitte Harry komm jetzt. Ich hab' doch nachher noch Unterricht", rief jetzt auch Ginny von unten.  
  
Harry überlegte nun kurz und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Hermines Geschenk auch noch später genausogut war und Ginny ja mit den beiden was wichtiges bereden wollte. Nur deshalb ging Harry ja überhaupt mit Hermine nach Hogsmadem, da auch in der Zaubererwelt es unglück brachte die Braut vor der Hochzeit bereits im Brautkleid zu sehen.  
  
"Da bist du ja endlich", begrüßte Hermine den nun aus dem Schlafsaal in den Gryfindorgemeinschaftsraum kommen den Harry und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss.  
  
"Können wir bitte? Ich habe nachher noch Zeubertränke bei Snape und da will ich auf keinen Fall noch zu spät kommen." Jetzt war es Ginny, die die Zweisamkeit der beiden unterbrach und an die Zeitnot der drei erinnerte.  
  
Kurz darauf waren sie zwar in eile, hetzten aber trotzdem nicht gerade in Richtung Hogsmade.  
  
Unterwegs fragte Harry Ginny, was denn jetzt so wichtig sei, dass er unbedingt Hermine und sie begleiten sollte.  
  
"Ich weiß jetzt nicht genau wie ich es sagen soll, aber ich hab' ein wenig Angst vor der Hochzeit", antwortete daraufhin Ginny.  
  
"Du brauchst doch davor keine Angst zu haben. Lavender und dein Bruder freuen sich doch auch schon richtig drauf, dass du uns die Freude ansehen kann ist auch unmöglich zu verhehlen und auch Neville strahlt doch schon wie ein Honigkuchenpferd seit die Erlaubnis deiner Eltern da ist, dass du Neville auch schon vor der Volljährigkeit heiraten darft", versuchte Hermine sie zu beruhigen.  
  
"Genau das ist es aber. Ich will Neville jetzt so kurz vor der Hochzeit nicht verletzen. Gerade auch deshalb, weil wir sechs uns versprochen haben, auch gerade weil wir unsere Freundschaft durch Familienstreitigkeitennicht gefärden wollen."  
  
"Ginny was hast du denn auf einmal?" Es war nun Harry, der sich tröstend und etwas irritiert zu Ginny wendete.  
  
"Weißt du noch wie vor ein paar Tagen uns McGonagall sozusagen durch die Blume sagte, dass von uns drei Mädchen zwei mehr oder weniger nicht alleine Hogwarts verlassen würden? Ich weiß mittlerweile wen sie als zweite gemeint hatte."  
  
"Ginny, du willst doch damit nicht sagen, dass du ..."  
  
"Doch Hermine. Ich bin die zweite von uns die ein Kind erwartet. Sicherlich, auch ich wollte irgendwann Mutter werden und mit Neville ein paar Kinder haben, doch ich bin noch nicht soweit wie ihr. Ihr seit dieses Jahr fertig, doch ich hab' noch das Abschlussjahr vor mir. Wie soll denn das gehen Abschlussprüfungen, Lernen und dazu noch ein Kind? Ich habe jetzt mehrfach in der Geschichte von Hogwarts geblättert und zu dem ganzen Thema mit Müttern in der Schullaufbahn nichts gefunden. Ich habe zwar morgen noch ein Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore und McGonagall, aber das ändert nichts an der Frage, wie sage ich es jetzt Neville. Der weiß nämlich auch noch nichts von seinem Glück. Vor allem weil ich eben noch ein Jahr auf Hogwarts bleiben müsste und er dann sowohl mich als auch seinen Sohn - in der Hinsicht war klein Longbottom-Weasley bereits auskunftsfreudiger als eure Pina - nur an den Hogsmadewochenenden sehen kann."  
  
"Ginny. Weiß Neville wirklich noch nichts davon?", fragte jetzt Hermine. "Du weißt ja, dass wir seit diesem Gespräch alle darüber gerätselt haben, auch Harry und ich haben uns unsere Gedanken darüber gemacht. Ich weiß jetzt nicht wie weit Lavender und Ron in ihren Gedanken gekommen sind, aber ich denke auch dass Neville sich seine Gedanken gemacht hat, seit er wusste, dass entweder Lavender und somit Ron oder du und eben er neber Harry und mir dieses Jahr ebenfalls noch zu Eltern werden würden."  
  
"Sicher Hermine, aber es heißt doch immer, dass man ohne ein Geheimnis in die Ehe gehen sollte. Ich habe Neville bisher noch nichts verheimlicht, auch wenn ich es manchmal in der Vergangenheit teilweise wohl hätte machen sollen. Aber genau das ist es ja weshalb ich Angst habe es ihm zu sagen. Ich weiß es jetzt schon seit über einer Woche, dass ich die zweite im Bunde bin, aber ich habe einfach noch nicht den Mut es ihm zu sagen, Dabei will ich es ihm auch sagen, da es ihn genauso betrifft. Ich zerbreche mir jetzt schon seit über einer Woche den Kopf wie ich es eben ihm sagen sollte. Deshalb wollte ich auch nicht mit die alleine nach Hogsmade gehen sondern auch dich dabei haben Harry. Vielleicht könnt ihr beide mir ja einen Tipp geben. Immerhin hast du das ganze Harry vor einiger Zeit auch schon beibringen müssen, dass ihr nur kurz nach eurer Hochzeit ein Familienleben zu zweit haben werdet und da was kleines in dir sich auf die Welt vorbereitet."  
  
Jetzt war es heraus. Das kleine Geheimnis, dass Ginny jetzt schon seit einer Woche mit sich vor allen Herumtrug. Man konnte ihr auch ein bisschen erleichterung ansehen, auch wenn die Anspannung ihrer Gedanken, wie es wohl Neville verkraften würde, trotz alledem noch zu sehen war. Harry schaute kurz nach Hermine, die ihm verständnisvoll zulächelte, und schaute Ginny tief in die Augen.  
  
"Ginny", begann er, "du weißt, dass Neville dich abgöttig liebt genauso wie ich Hermine abgöttig liebe. Sicherlich ist es bei uns auch noch etwas anderes, da wir beide dieses Jahr aus Hogwarts abgehen und somit auch wirklich dieses Jahr zusammenziehen und auch zusammen sein können, aber eines kannst du mir glauben. Neville freut sich sicherlich über deine Schwangerschaft. Ich weiß, dass ihr Mädels nicht viel davon mitbekommt, was wir Jungs so machen, wenn ihr nicht dabei seit wenn wir es euch nicht sagen, aber glaube mir seit Hermines Aktion vor versammelter Jungentruppe, die mir anscheinend Beistand geben sollte, istd as Thema Kinder auch bei uns ein Thema dass ab und an vorkommt."  
  
Einzelne Tränen lösten sich aus Ginnys Augen. "Harry, ihr redet darüber. Sicherlich ist das eben auch durch Hermine logisch, aber zwischen sehen wie einer Vater wird und selbst Vater werden ist doch ein großer Unterschied."  
  
"Ginny, du brauchst nicht weinen. Erst gestern Abend, nachdem ihr gegangen wart kam das Thema wieder an die Tagesordnung und da dein Zukünftiger gelegentlich im Schlaf Romane erzählt - was du hoffentlich weißt - weiß ich, dass ihm eigene Kinder bereits jetzt auch schon durch die Gedanken gehen. Sicherlich ist es bei euch wirklich etwas anderes, aber wenn du magst können wir dir helfen es Neville zu sagen, dass er Vater wird", versuchte Harry Ginny wieder zu beruhigen.  
  
Die drei waren mittlerweile in Hogsmade eingetroffen und standen nun vor der Schneiderei, in der Hermine ihr Hochzeitskleid hatte anfertigen lassen.  
  
"Wisst ihr was. Ihr zwei geht jetzt schonmal in die drei Besen vor und ich komm nach dem Ändern des Kleides nach und dann klären wir das ganze wie wir es Neville beibringen, dass er in ein paar Monaten Vater ist. Und Harry sei doch bitte so lieb und kümmer dich derweil um Ginny. Erzähle ihr doch einmal von meiner Aktion wie ich es dir gesagt habe, dass Pina kommt. Denn wie ich das gemacht habe weiß weder Lavender noch Ginny. Das war eines der letzten Geheimnisse, die die beiden noch nicht aus mir herausgefragt haben", sagte Hermine noch, bevor sie durch die Tür der Schreinerei ging.  
  
Harry und Ginny gingen kurz darauf in die drei Besen und bestellten sich etwas zu trinken. Harry war so höflich und verzichtete auf das übliche Butterbier und bestellte sich freiwillig etwas nicht alkoholisches, da er auch von Hermine wusste, dass diese bis zur Geburt ihrer Tochter mit dem Butterier etwas zurücktreten wollte.  
  
"Ach Harry", begann Ginny nach einiger Zeit der Stille das Gespräch, "ich weiß es noch als ob es gestern gewesen wäre, wie ich fühlte als wir uns damals das erste mal sahen. Sicherlich über die Jahre gingen die Schwärmereien und die GEfühle die ich mal für dich hatte von dannen und ich liebe Neville heute abgöttich, aber dass ich mal mit dir so schnell in den drei Besen sitzen und mich mit dir über unsere Beziehgungsprobleme, auch wenn sie derzeit nur von mir kommen, unterhalte hätte ich jetzt wirklich nicht gedacht."  
  
Harry schaute etwas verwirrt. Was wollte Ginny mit diesen Worten sagen?  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Mach dir keinen Kopf Harry, es ist nicht so wie du es dir wahrscheinlich gerade durch den Kopf geht. Ich weiß dass du Hermine liebst, genauso wie ich Neville mag. Wir heiraten beide in ein paar Tagen unsere Freunde und das was damals als junger Teenager in mir vorging ist mittlerweile wirklich pasé. Und jetzt erzähl' mir doch bitte endlich mal von Hermines Aktion. Wir hatten sie zwar mittlerweile so weit, dass sie zumindest Andeutungen gemacht hat wie sie es dir gesagt hat, aber wie genau war aus ihr einfach nicht herauszubekommen."  
  
Harry gewann die Selbstsicherheit, die ihn auszeichnete wieder und begann zu erzählen.  
  
"Damals, wir hatten in der letzten Stunde Zaubertränke bei Snape gehabt, flüsterte mir Hermine ins Ohr, dass sie heute Abend nach dem Abendessen mich überraschen wollte. Und fragte mich auch ob wir zusammen am Abend gemeinsam noch nach Hogsmade gehen würden. Sie hätte die Erlaubnis von Dumbledore."  
  
Und Harry erzähle Ginny die ganze Geschichte wie Harry nach dem Abendessen gemeinsam mit Ron und Neville in seinen Schlafsaal gekommen war und die beiden ihn teilweise auch schon wissend verschmitzt angeschaut hatten. Hermine kam kurze Zeit später dann auch hinzu und verband Harry zuerst die Augen, bevor sie sich mit ihm kuschelnd auf sein Bett legte.  
  
Irgendwann, Harry wusste auch jetzt noch nicht wieviel Zeit eigentlich vergangen war, murmelte Hermine einen Zauberspruch, den er nicht genau verstanden hatte. Doch als er nach seiner kleinen Verwirrung wieder an Hermine kuscheln wollte, konnte er sie nicht finden. Ron und Neville nahmen ihm zusammen die Augenbinde ab und als er endlich wieder etwas sehen konnte war er noch mehr verwirrter.  
  
"Hier Ginny, ich habe ihn auch heute noch Einstecken, den Bogen Pergament den ich zusammen mit einer als Baby verwandelten Hermine in meinem Bett fand." Schloss er erst einmal seinen Bericht.  
  
Ginny machte große Augen. Was hatte Hermine damals getan?`War es wirklich das, was sie sich gerade vorstellte? Sicherlich hatte sie ab und an einmal in Hermies Bücher geschaut, auch die die sie eigentlich als zu schwer und uninteressant einstufte. Aber dass Hermine wirklich diesen Zauberspruch an sich selbst durchführte hätte sie jetzt nicht zugetraut.  
  
"Ginny, was ist denn auf einmal mit dir? Du schaust ja so erschrocken", fragte Harry.  
  
"Harry. Wenn ich mich jetzt nicht irre, weiß ich wie es die Hermien beibringen wollte, dass du Vater wirst. Aber auch wenn ich es Hermine definitiv nicht zugetraut hätte, ich mache das bestimmt nicht mit Neville so. Aber erzähle ruhig weiter. Ich bin mir ja nicht komplett sicher."  
  
Und Harry erzählte weiter. Er erzählte Ginny von Hermines Brief in der er ihr schrieb, dass sie lange nachgedacht hatte wie sie es ihm sagen sollte und letztendlich zu dem Entschluss kam, dass sie es nur mit diesem alten Zauberspruch machen könnte ohne dass sie im Falle einer ablehnung von Harry mit den Schuldgefühlen leben müsste. Sie hatte sich selbst in das Verwandelt was auf Harry zukommen würde.  
  
Harry hatte angesichts dieser Zeilen geschluckt. Dass Hermine sich das antun würde hätte auch er damals nicht von ihr gedacht und ihr auch nicht zugetraut. Sicherlich hatte Professor Bins ihnen schon von diesem Zauberspruch erzählt, was Harry zumindest im Halbschlaf mitbekam, und er wusste auch welche Gefahr die werdende Mutter mit dem wirken dieses Zauberspruches einging.  
  
Harry konnte einfach nicht anders. Vorsichtig nahm er die als Baby zurückverwandelte Hermine in den Arm und wiegte sie. Langsam ging er mit seinem Kopf mehr und Mehr in Richtung Hermine und küsste sie auf den Mund. Hermine, nun wieder in gewohnter Größe, lag Harry um den Hals und erwiederte seinen leichten Kuss mit einem langen, in dessen Verlauf auch Harry mehr und mehr wieder zu seiner Sicherheit zurückfand.  
  
"Also doch", unterbrach Ginny Harrys Erzählung. "Du weißt was du mit dem Kuss Hermine gezeigt hast?"  
  
"Ja. Wie gesagt an diesem Abend gingen wir gemeinsam noch nach Hogsmade und Hermine erzählte mir alles. Wie sie es herausgefunden hatte, dass irgendetwas mit ihr passierte, wie sie vor der schweren Entscheidung stand wie sie es mir sagen sollte und warum sie letztlich diesen alten gefährlichen Zauberspruch auf sich selbst gewirkt hatte."  
  
"Und du hast es ja bis heute nicht bereut, oder?" Hermine war aus der Schneiderei zurückkekehrt. "Sicher hatte ich mir damals überlegt was passiert wenn Harry mich nicht innerhalb von zwei Stunden küssen würde, weil ja außer Harrys Kuss, dadurch dass ich mich selbst verzaubert hatte, keiner den Zauber aufheben konnte. Aber das Risiko im Falle der Ablehnung Harrys als Baby weiterleben und komplett neu aufwachsen zu müssen war es mir wert. Denn ohne Harry wollte ich einfach nicht weiterleben und Pina hätte mich einfach immer an ihn erinnert."  
  
Ginnys Gesicht wurde faltig. "Hermine, du sagtest etwas von selbstwirkung? Was ist das eigentlich genau für ein Spruch?"  
  
"Eigentlich ist es ein Fluch. Ein ganz gefährlicher sogar, dass er nicht auf einer Ebene mit den unverzeihlichen steht frage ich mich seit dem ich davon gelesen habe zwar immer noch, aber die große Gefährlichkeit trott eigentlich auch nur bei selbstwirkung auf, da man dann wirklich nur durch den Kuss des Liebsten befreit werden kann."  
  
Ginny fragte in den nächsten Minuten noch genau nach, wie gefährlich der Spruch wirklich war und es schien, dass sie trotz erster Abneigung von diesem etwas ungewöhnlichen Weg doch angetan war. Da sie von Harry auch mehr und mehr damit beschwichtigt wurde, dass Neville bereits im Schlaf schon an Kinder mit ihr dachte.  
  
Da die Zeit knapp wurde und Ginnys Unterricht doch mit schnellen Schritten nahte gingen die drei kurz drauf wieder zurück ins Schloss.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen ging Harry zu Ron und erzählte ihm, mit der Erlaubnis dessen Schwester, von Ginnys Schwangerschaft und der Entscheidung die Ginny gefällt hatte um es Neville zu sagen, dass er Vater werden würde. Ron schluckte. War es wirklich so nötig von Ginny diesen Liebesbeweis an Neville durchzuführen? Er glaubte zwar auch, dass Neville und seine Schwester zusammen passen würden, aber so sicher wie bei Hermine und Harry war er sich eben noch nicht. Schweren Herzens sagte er dennoch zu Neville später am Abend auf ein Zeichen in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und ihn abzulenken wärend Harry, Hermine und seine Schwester die Vorbereitungen treffen wollten.  
  
--  
  
"Mama?" Albert verstand die Welt nicht mehr. "Was hast du damals gemacht?"  
  
Betretenes Schweigen am Kafeetisch machte sich breit. Sicher auch Pina hatte bei der Erzählung der Erwachsenen mehrmals das Gefühl einen Kloß im Hals zu haben - besonders an der Stelle an der es darum ging, dass ihre eigene Mutter sich noch einmal in ein Baby zurückverwandelte, nur um Harry zu sagen dass er Vater werden würde.  
  
Neville schaute seinen Sohn an. Er konnte ihn gut verstehen, dass er so reagierte. Denn auch bei ihm war es damals so, dass er das ganze erst gar nicht begriff, was seine Freundin sich da antat und welchen Liebesbeweis sie im Unterbewusstsein da von ihm verlangte  
  
--  
  
Später am Abend, als außer Ginny nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Siebtklässler zusammen mit Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville im Gemeinschaftsraum waren gab' sie Hermine das vereinbarte Zeichen. Sie war bereit es zu riskieren, wenn auch mit weniger Risiko und mehr Absicherung wie Hermine damals. Harry gab das Zeichen weiter und sah auf dem gemeinsamen Weg mit Hermine und Ginny in den Schlafsaal der Jungs wie Ron damit begann Neville in ein Gespräch über Schach zu verwickeln, was auch glücklicherweise klappte.  
  
Im Schlafsaal der Jungs begannen mittlerweile die letzten Vorbereitungen. Ginny lag bereits auf Nevilles Bett und überlegte nocheinmal ob sie es wirklich tun sollte. Sie gab Hermine ein Zeichen nocheinmal zu warten und bat sie nocheinmal zu sich.  
  
"Was ich dich noch fragen wollte", flüsterte sie Hermine ins Ohr, "wie ist das eigentlich mit der Kleidung? Wird die mitverwandelt oder wie geht das von statten?"  
  
Hermine fragte sich zwar weshalb Ginny ausgerechnet jetzt das fragen musste, erklärte ihr dann aber ebenfalls flüsternd, dass der Zauber nur auf den Körper nicht jedoch auf die Kleidung wirken wurde. Daraufhin wurde Ginny sehr nachdenklich und sah mehrmals zu Harry hinüber. Hermine die dieses Zögern sah fragte Ginny flüsternd, was denn lossei und ob sie es doch nicht machen wollte.  
  
Ginny nahm sich ein Herz und flüsterte zurück: "Macht es dir was aus, wenn Harry mich kurz völlig nackt sieht. Ich weiß nämlich nicht wie ich als Baby reagieren werde und meine Kleidung ist mir doch etwas persönliches. Außerdem muss ja im Falle des Falles nicht jeder gleich wissen, was wir hier gemacht haben."  
  
Hermine verstand zwar nicht genau, was Ginny damit meinte schaute aber trotzdem kurz zu Harry rüber und flüsterte zurück dass Ginny es selbst entscheiden sollte ob sie sich Harry nackt zeigen soll und dass Harry es sicherlich verkraften würde bevor sie wieder zu Harry in Richtung Tür ging, der sozusagen die Deckung nach Hinten war.  
  
Harry hatte sich zwar gefragt was die beiden da zu tuscheln hatten, sah aber dass Hermine nun erleichtert zurückkam und dachte sich zunächst nichts dabei, als Ginny plötzlich begann zu entkleiden.  
  
Hermine kuschelte sich eng an Harry und umarmte ihn. Sie sah seinen fragenden Ausdruck und erzählte ihm Ginnys bedenken. Er wusste zwar ebenfalls nicht genau was Ginny meinen würde als er plötzlich Hermine mehr und mehr zulächelte und sie einfach küssen musste um nicht andauernd auf die immer mehr entkleidete Ginny zu starren.  
  
Kurz darauf war Ginny völlig nackt und hatte sich mit Nevills Bettdecke zugedeckt als sie etwas lachend den beiden sagte, dass sie nun bereit wäre.  
  
"Bist du wirklich ganz sicher, dass du es willst? Du weißt auch welche Gefahren du damit eingehst? Sollte Neville dir irgendetwas antun oder ganz eindeutig zeigen, dass er noch kein Kind oder generell kein Kind haben möchte werden wir dir nur noch soweit helfen können, dass du als unsere Tochter bei uns aufwachsen wirst und dir alle Erinnerungen an dein bisheriges Leben nehmen." Hermine fragte noch einmal sicherheitshalber nach.  
  
Ginny zeigte an, dass sie es verstanden hatte.  
  
--  
  
Nun war es Pina, die aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herauskam. Albert hatte sich mittlerweile damit abgefunden, dass seine Mutter irgendwie damals verrückt gewesen sein musste um überhaupt nur mit dem Gedanken zu spielen sich dieses anzutun. Kathrine, die sich die ganze Geschichte bisher ohne irgendeine Regung angehört hatte, rannte in Richtung Klo. Ihr war schlecht geworden.  
  
"Ginny? Hast du das ganze damals wirklich gemacht?", fragte Pina in die Runde.  
  
"Ja Pina, ich habe es damals riskiert und wie du sehen kannst auch überstanden. Wenn auch etwas anders als geplant."  
  
"Wie das?", fragte Pina völlig verwirrt.  
  
--  
  
Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab. Ohne dass Harry es verhinden konnte hatte sie ihm schon mit einem Zauber kurzzeitig das Gehör genommen, so dass er den Zauberspruch den Hermine nun an Ginny wirkte nicht hören konnte. Ein weißer Blitz ging durch den Raum, als der Zauber Ginny traf. Hermine drehte sich wieder Harry zu und nahm den Fluch von ihm. Harry konnte wieder hören.  
  
Kaum hatte Hermine Harry wieder das Gehör gegeben hörten die beiden auch schon ein leises Schreien aus Nevilles Bett. Nähergekommen sahen die beiden, was Ginny vorhin meinte, als sie den beiden erklärte dass sie sich sicherheitshalber ausziehen würde.  
  
In diesem Moment hörte Harry von unten Ron und Neville sich nähern. Die abgemachte Zeit der Ablenkung Nevilles durch Ron war vorbei.  
  
********** Ende des Kapitels **********  
  
so ... ich zäsier hier das ganze mal. Wie wird es weitergehen? ... Die Antwort gibt's im nächsten Kapitel.  
  
Ich hoffe ich habe euch jetzt nicht mit diesem Kapitel völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht oder euch so verwirrt oder erschreckt dass ihr jetzt absolut nichts mehr begreift ...  
  
... falls ja oder falls nein ... unten links ist der Weg mir das alles Mitzuteilen, das euch jetzt durch den Kopf geht. 


	6. Vorfreude

Zuerst einmal das übliche.  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Alle Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind gehören J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. Ich will damit kein Geld machen. Diese Geschichte habe ich nur aus lauter Spaß an der Freude geschrieben und sie dient ausschließlich dazu (hoffentlich) zahlreichen Harry Potter-Fans das Warten auf das nächste Buch zu verkürzen. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. (Disclaimer entliehen von Heiko 2003)  
  
Mal schauen wie weit ich dieses mal komme ...   
  
vorsicht ... es gibt in diesem kapitel noch eine weitere perspektive in einer perspektive. nicht verwirren lassen *g*  
  
5) Vorfreude  
  
"Was war denn passiert Mama?", fragte Pina die sich nebenher noch fragte ob sie es riskieren sollte noch ein Stück Kuchen zu essen oder ob sie lieber noch warten sollte, was in der Erzählung der Erwachsenen noch alles passieren würde.  
  
Kathrine kam vom Klo zurück. Man sah ihr richtig an, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Nur ob es jetzt die zuvielen Kuchen oder die Erzählung war, darauf wollten sich weder Albert noch Pina festlegen.  
  
Die Kinder hatten sich wärend der Erzählung für die Erwachsenen unsichtbar kleine Zeichen ihrer Zeichensprache gezeigt und so ganz nebenher noch ein wenig den Abend verplant.  
  
Hermine, die sich noch einen Schluck Kaffee genehmigte schaute in Richtung Ginny und befand ganz lapidar: "Das musst du schon Ginny selbst fragen."  
  
Also schauten Pina und auch Albert zu ihr rüber und Ginny erzählte weiter  
  
--  
  
Irgendwie war Ginny das ganze immer noch nicht ganz so geheuer, aber Harry und Hermine hatten sie überzeugt. Als es ernst wurde, Ron war dabei ihren Freund abzulenken, und sie zusammen mit Harry und Hermine in den Schlafsaal ging wurde es ihr flau im Magen. Die drei hatten abgemacht, dass Ginny sich am besten gleich in Nevills Bett legen sollte, so dass dieser wenn er nach dem Ende der Ablenkungsmaßnahme Rons zusammen mit ihm ins Zimmer kam sie gleich sehen müsste.  
  
Kaum lag sie jedoch auf dem Bett bemerkte sie, dass sie doch Angst hatte. Ginny sprach kurz mit Hermine, jedoch so dass Harry es nicht mithören konnte. Es war ihr einfach sicherer, wenn sie nackt in Nevills Bett lag. Sie kannte ihren Körper. Sie wusste wie er in solchen Situationen desöfteren reagierte und wollte einfach auch kein Risiko eingehen.  
  
Sie genoß es zwar Harry zu beobachten wärend sie sich auszog hatte aber auf der anderen Seite immer mehr das flaue Gefühl im Magen, dass sie eigentlich nicht zu spüren hoffte. Wie würde Neville reagieren, wenn er sie nachher fand.  
  
Ginny gab Hermine das Zeichen, dass sie beginnen sollte. Kaum hatte sie das Zeichen jedoch gegeben, kam ihr der Gedanke in den Sinn, vor dem sie sich am meisten an diesem Abend gefürchtet hatte. 'Was passiert mit mir, wenn Neville wirklich den einzigen Fehler macht, den er machen kann?' Doch sie konnte es sowieso nicht mehr verhindern. Sie sah Hermines Zauberstab leuchten und bereitete sich auf eine Erfahrung vor, die sie eigentlich in dieser Situation schon nicht mehr machen wollte. Ginny spürte in dem Augenblick, als der Zauber sie traf jedoch auch etwas aufsteigen, das sie eigentlich verhindern wollte spürte aber auch gleichzeitig etwas genugtuung, dass sie ihren Körper mittlerweile doch ganz gut kannte.  
  
Kaum spürte sie den Zauber auf ihrem Körper verschwamm alles vor ihren Augen und sie merkte etwas, was sie eigentlich gar nicht merken wollte.  
  
Sie war naß. Naß und Hilflos lag Ginny jetzt da und versuchte Hermine zuzuflüstern, dass sie bevor Neville kommen sollte zumindest trockenngemacht werden wollte. Ginny erschrak. Es ging nicht. Sie bekam einfach keinen Ton heraus. Träumte sie nur? Ginny versuchte mit den Händen ihren Bauch zu ertasten. Eigentlich nicht viel neues. Dafür war der kleine einfach noch zu klein. Was nun? Ganz unten war sie naß, und freiwillig reingreifen wollte Ginny jetzt auch nicht. 'Dann bleibt nur noch die Brust. Hoffentlich träume ich jetzt nur und sie sind noch da.' Ginny bewegte so vorsichtig wie nur möglich ihre Hand an ihre Brust. Sie erschrak. Da war nichts mehr. Es war tatsächlich geschehen. Was war nur in sie gefahren. Sie war ein Hilfloses Baby, unfähig auch nur irgendetwas zu machen. Und sie war naß. Ginny überlegte nicht mehr lange was nun zu tun sei. Sie griff zum erstbesten Reflex der ihr in den Sinn kam um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie schrie so laut sie konnte.  
  
Kurz darauf wurde es heller um sie, aber erkennen konnte sie nichts.  
  
War das jetzt schon Neville, der sie da so liegen sah? Oder war es Hermine, die sie aufgedeckt hatte um zu schauen warum Ginny so schrie. Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, doch es half nichts. Sie konnte einfach nicht erkennen, wer sie da jetzt auf dem Arm hatte. Aber immerhin sie spürte einen Arm unter sich. Immerhin hieß das schon einmal, dass sie nicht mehr in ihren eigenen Ausscheidungen liegen musste. 'Immerhin etwas', dachte sie noch bei sich, als sie auf einmal ein Reflex überkam, den sie vergeblich zu bekämpfen versuchte.  
  
Ihre Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft immer näher zu dem Körper hin, den sie zumindest verschwommen ausmachen konnte. Gleich würde sie es zumindest wissen, ob Hermine sie hielt oder ob es Harry oder sogar Neville war. Sie tastete vorsichtig und traf etwas weiches. leicht stieß sie nocheinmal dagegen. Es gab nach. Erleichterung machte sich in Ginny breit. Es war Hermine die sie hielt. Doch was war das? Hermine kam mit ihrem Kopf näher zu ihr herunter und sagte irgendetwas was Ginny nicht verstand. Leichte Panik stieg in Ginny auf. Was wollte Hermine gerade nur? Sie schrie. Doch was war das? Nein, das wollte sie doch gar nicht. Hermine schien kurz zur Tür zu schauen und Harry etwas zu zeigen. Dann nahm sie ihren Zauberstab murmelte etwas und führte diesen an ihre Brust. 'Himmel Hermine, was hast du da vor?' Ginny verzweifelte innerlich, kämpfte aber auch wieder mit Reflexen und Wünschen, die ihr Babygedächtnis mehr und mehr nach oben schossen.  
  
--  
  
"Warum schreit Ginny denn so, Herm?", fragte Harry, als er endlich wieder reden konnte.  
  
"Warte ich schau einmal nach", sagte Hermine und ging bereits zum Bett. "Deshalb wollte Ginny lieber die Kleidung ausziehen. Na komm mal her, hast du dich aus versehen nass gemacht. Das haben wir gleich." Hermine nahm Ginny behutsam hoch. So jetzt bist du gleich wieder trocken. Hermine murmelte kurz den Trocknungsspruch und wollte gerade ansetzen diesen auch durchzuführen, als sie etwas an ihrem Busen spürte. "Nanana Ginny, was gibt denn das wenn's fertig ist?", fragte sie leise das kleine Mädchen in ihrem Arm das vor ein paar Minuten noch ihre beste Freundin war. Plötzlich schrie Ginny wieder. Hermine fragte sich warum nur, als ihr plötzlich etwas einfiel. Sie drehte sich zu Harry und deutete ihm an, dass er die beiden anderen noch ein wenig hinhalten sollte, sofern das noch ging, weil Ginny anscheinend hunger hatte.  
  
Hermine griff erneut ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn gegen ihren rechten Busen und murmelte die Formel, die sie einmal in einem Buch über Kinderpflege gelesen hatte. Sie spürte die Veränderung in ihr, die ihr in ein paar Monaten noch einmal bevorstand. Sie spürte die in ihren Drüsen gebildete milchähnliche Flüssigkeit. Sie spürte auch, dass ihre rechte Brust schwerer als die linke wurde. 'So Ginny, dann ess erst einmal', dachte sie sich als sie die rechte Brust freilegte und Ginny auf dem Arm zur Warze führte.  
  
--  
  
'Nein Hermine, ich will das nicht' Ginny verzweifelte immer mehr. Auf der einen Seite versuchte sie dagegen anzukämpfen das was sie da jetzt zu sehen meinte zu akzeptieren und der Situation einfach den Lauf zu geben, der jetzt anscheinend kommen musste, auf der anderen Seite waren da die Reflexe, die sich darüber freuten dass es gleich etwas zu essen geben würde. In ihrer Verzweiflung gab Ginny immer mehr nach. 'Wenn es so sein soll wird es eben so sein. Ich kann es ja eh nicht verhindern.' Ginny nahm ihre Hand und tastete nach der harten Stelle mitten in dem weichen Berg vor ihr. Da war er ja. Sie spürte, dass Hermine sie immer mehr in dessen nähe brachte und stellte von Hand auf Mundtastung um. 'Wo ist er denn jetzt. Vor lauter lauter habe ich doch tatsächlich wirklich Hunger bekommen', stellte Ginny fest. Freudig nahm sie Hermines Brustwarze in den Mund und zu ihrer Überraschung kam da wirklich etwas raus. 'Was war das vorhin für ein Spruch? Oder ist das schon die Milch die für Pina produziert wird?' Egal was es letztendlich war. Es schmeckte. Ginny war jetzt alles egal. Sie genoss es bei Hermine zu trinken und auch Hermine schien es zu genießen. Ginny vergaß sogar, dass sie nur eine bestimmte Zeit hatte um im Babykörper von Neville wieder gerettet zu werden. Außer Harry und Hermine holten sie vorher wieder zurück.  
  
--  
  
Harry hatte alles versucht, aber nichts gelang. Neville wollte einfach nur noch ins Bett und schlafen. Ron, der Harry versuchte zu unterstützen wo er nur konnte gab ebenfalls auf und so betraten die drei den Schlafsaal und trauten erst einmal ihren Augen nicht. Harry setzte sogar seine Brille ab und putzte sie. Nein, er träumte nicht. Hermine saß vor Nevills Bett und fütterte doch tatsächlich Ginny. Was war nur in sie gefahren?  
  
"Hermine?", Neville war verwirrt.  
  
Die Angesprochene blickte Neville an und versuchte etwas zu sagen. Doch sie war so erschrocken, dass sie keinen Ton herausbrachte. Harry merkte Hermines Verlegenheit und sprang für sie ein.  
  
"Weißt du Neville es ist so ..." weiter kam er jedoch nicht. Neville schien zu begreifen, was im Schlafsaal passiert war.  
  
"Wollt ... wollt ... wollt ihr damit etwa sagen ... Ist das Ginny, die da bei Hermine trinkt?"  
  
Harry konnte nur nicken.  
  
"Heißt das ..." Weiter kam er nicht. Nur mit Mühe konnte Hermine Neville davon abhalten ihr so um den Hals zu fallen dass er Ginny weh tun würde.  
  
"Lass sie erst einmal zu Ende trinken. Deine Freundin hat irgendwie großen Hunger. Es ist noch genug Zeit übrig sie zu erlösen. Und ja Neville es stimmt." Jetzt war es heraus. Hermine spürte die Erleichterung. Obwohl es eigentlich ganz anders geplant war und schon kurz nach Beginn alles schiefzugehen drohte nahm es Neville mit humor, als ob er fast schon damit gerechnet hatte.  
  
Harry betrachtete Hermine. In ein paar Monaten würde er sie öfter so sehen, nur dass dann das Baby seine eigene Tochter sein würde. Obwohl er sich sehr auf Pina freute, bekam er doch einen leichten Kloß im Hals. Ihm wurde jetzt erst richtig bewusst, was da genau auf ihn zukam. Er kannte Hermine und ihren Blick genau, irgendwie schien sie die Situation auch zu genießen. Denn so abwesend wie sie gerade dreinschaute war Hermine selten.  
  
Kurz darauf schüttelte Hermine sich kaum sichtbar und Ginny hörte auf zu nuckeln. Sie schien satt zu sein. Neville, der dies bemerkte fragte Hermine, ob er nun Ginny halten dürfte. Diese bejate und gab sie ihm.  
  
"Wir gehen dann, denn was du noch nicht weißt. Ginny ist eigentlich völlig entkleidet. Ach und Neville. Nimm bitte nicht dein Bett zur Erlösung", flüsterte sie ihm noch zu, bevor Hermine zusammen mit Harry und Ron den Schlafsaal verließ und vor der Tür wartete.  
  
Kurz darauf war das leichte Donnern der Rückverwandlung zu hören und die drei beschlossen wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Dort wartete bereits Lavender auf Ron und schaute ihn doch etwas böse an. Hatte er etwas vergessen?  
  
--  
  
Ginny hatte gefallen daran gefunden, bei Hermine zu trinken. In ein paar Monaten wird sie das selbe was sie derzeit bei Hermine verursachte wohl selbst spüren. Nur ganz schwach nahm sie das Gespräch der anderen wahr. Sie spürte nur noch die leckere Milch von Hermine und dass sie wirklich großen Hunger hatte.  
  
Ginny war satt. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber hatte sie wirklich nur durch ihre Nahrungsaufnahme Hermine einen Höhepunkt geschenkt? Sie beschloss Hermine später einmal zu fragen. Doch jetzt war es wichtig sich ganz auf Neville zu konzentrieren. Wie würde er es aufnehmen. Sie spürte wie Hermine sie hochhob. Sie bemerkte auch, dass sie kurz darauf in anderen Armen lag. In Armen die sie bereits recht gut kannte. 'Wie reagierst du Neville?' Fragte sie sich, als sie spürte dass sich Neville mit ihr in den Armen auf ein Bett setzte.  
  
Ginny konnte Neville zu ihr reden hören. "Ginny, was tust du nur. Ein einfaches Wort hätte es doch auch getan, oder wolltest du unbedingt, dass ich vorher noch übe? Nein, dass soll jetzt keine Kritik sein, ich freue mich auf das was du mir anscheinend sagen wolltest, auch wenn ich lieber noch bis nach deinem Abschluss gewartet hätte. Aber passiert ist passiert und ich denke, dass wir das beste daraus machen werden.  
  
Ginny sah Neville immer deutlicher und spürte kurz darauf auch schon den Kuss.  
  
Erleichtert schaute Ginny an sich herab. Ja sie war wieder das fast siebzehnjährige Mädchen und sie lag auf ihrem Freund. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie küsste Neville.  
  
--  
  
Pina bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu. Das hätte sie jetzt wirklich nicht geglaubt. Auch Albert hatte seine Sprache noch nicht wieder gefunden. Vom Kathrine war wieder einmal nichts weiteres zu hören als leichtes würgen aus dem Klo. Sie hatte irgendwie einen leicht reizbaren Magen.  
  
Aus dem Nebenraum kam Hermine. Sie hatte Sarah auf der Schulter. Sie lächelte in die Runde. Keiner konnte es sich verkneifen auf Sarah zu schauen. Sie schien die plötzliche Verwandlung von Fred in den Esel gut überstanden zu haben.  
  
Hermine und Harry verabschiedeten sich von den anderen und wollten gerade zum tropfenden Kessel aufbrechen, als etwas passierte mit dem keiner gerechnet hatte. Es gab keinen der nicht zugeben musste dass er nicht erschrocken wäre.  
  
********** Ende des Kapitels **********  
  
So ... sorry für den doch jetzt auftretenden Cliffhänger, aber es geht nicht anders ...  
  
nächstes Kapitel wahrscheinlich erst am Sonntag weil vorher der Internet-Anschluss irgendwie verloren geht ... Auswärtstermin.  
  
Für Kritiken und Meinungen ... rechts unten klicken ;) ... oder meinetwegen auch ne Mail schreiben *g* 


	7. Feste

Zuerst einmal das übliche.  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Alle Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind gehören J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. Ich will damit kein Geld machen. Diese Geschichte habe ich nur aus lauter Spaß an der Freude geschrieben und sie dient ausschließlich dazu (hoffentlich) zahlreichen Harry Potter-Fans das Warten auf das nächste Buch zu verkürzen. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. (Disclaimer entliehen von Heiko 2003)  
  
6) Feste  
  
"Wieder einmal ist ein Jahr vergangen. Wieder einmal haben viele Junge Menschen innerhalb von sieben Jahren das erlernt, was sie in ihren zukünftigen Leben erstreben wollen. ..." Proffessor Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, hielt eine Rede. Doch kaum einer der diesjährigen Siebtklässler hörte gerade besonders zu. Doch Dumbledore ließ sich davon nicht beirren und redete einfach weiter.  
  
Hermine, die neber Harry und Ron in der ersten Reihe der Abgänger saß, lehnte sich bei Harry an. Fast 8 Jahre war es nun her, dass sich ihr leben radikal geändert hatte. Sieben Jahre war sie nun auf Hogwarts gewesen, hatte zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen nicht nur Magie erlernt sondern ganz nebenbei sogar bewiesen, dass sie durchaus auch größere Taten durchstehen konnte. Hermine konnte sich ein Leben ohne Zauberei mittlerweile genausowenig vorstellen wie ein Leben ohne Harry. Sanft strich sie hierbei über ihren Bauch. Sie konnte längst nicht verheimlichen, dass sie in einigen Monaten Mutter werden würde.  
  
Auch Harry hörte nur mit einem Ohr seinem Schuldirektor zu. Er dachte an das was ihm heute Abend noch bevorstand. Ginny hatte ihm richtig was vorgeschwärmt wie schön Hermine doch in ihrem Brautkleid ausschaut. Dieser Abend würde nicht nur sein letzter Abend in Hogwarts sein, sondern auch den Bund den er und Hermine zu Beginn des Schuljahres nicht mehr verheimlichen konnten schließen. Er spürte Hermine. Er fühlte sie nicht nur an sich anlehnen, nein er nahm auch Hermines Atem so war, als ob es nichts schöneres geben könnte. Dazu hatte sie auch noch sein Lieblingsparfüm aufgelegt. Ja, Harry hatte Mühe sich richtig auf die Abschlussfeier zu konzentrieren.  
  
So wie Hermine und Harry ging es auch Ron und Lavender. Beide saßen richtig angespannt auf ihren Sitzen, hielten jedoch nur Händchen. Es war der Abend, der nicht nur ihre Schullaufbahn abschloss und sie in ihr eigenes Leben entließ. Es war auch der Abend den beide schon seit einiger Zeit sehnsüchtig erwarteten. Ihre eigene Hochzeit mitten unter Freunden.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu den vier neben sich saß Neville doch etwas niedergeschlagen in der Bank. Er versuchte sich einfach abzulenken. Zu viel war im letzten Jahr einfach passiert. Er hatte Ginny gefragt ob sie mit ihm zusammensein wollte, was sie zu seinem Erstaunen sogar bejate. Heute würde er Ginny sogar heiraten und in ein paar Monaten würden sie bereits zu dritt sein. Neville fiel noch mehr in sich zusammen. Gleich würde er sein Abschlußzeignis in die Hand bekommen. Später dann Ginny heiraten und in ein paar Monaten sein eigenes Kind in Armen halten, doch das was er sich an diesem Abend am meisten wohl wünschte würde nicht in Erfüllung gehen. Er würde Ginny ein ganzes Jahr nur an den Hogsmadewochenenden und in den Ferien sehen können.  
  
Ginny, die ein paar Reihen hinter den anderen saß, schenkte ebenfalls der Rede kaum beachtung. Auch sie dachte viel über ihr bisheriges Leben nach. Sechs Jahre war sie nun in Hogwarts. Sieben Jahre kannte sie bereits Harry. Ach Harry, damals hatte sie viel für ihn Geschwärmt sie war sich auch heute immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie damals nicht sogar irgendwann in ihn richtig verliebt war. Doch schnell wusste sie, dass diese Liebe nie erfüllt werden konnte. Sie gönnte es Hermine sogar richtig, dass sie ihn heute heiraten würde. Hermine, die ihr in den letzten beiden Jahren fast schon wie eine Schwester vorkam, die sie nie hatte. Ron, ihr Bruder würde heute ebenfalls heiraten. Nunja mit Lavender hatte er eine gute Freundin gefunden, die zu ihrem Erstaunen sich richtig gut mit ihrem Bruder verstand und auch gut mit ihm harmonierte. Vielleicht hatte er wirklich einmal Glück in seinem Leben. Leicht strich auch sie sich über ihren Bauch, als sie an Neville dachte. Ihr Neville, der ein paar Reihen vor ihr saß und heute seinen Schulabschluss machen würde. Ein ganzes Jahr würde sie ihn nur kurz sehen können. Ein ganzes Jahr würde sie nun ohne ihre "Familie" in Hogwarts aushalten müssen. Ein ganzes Jahr würde sie nun alleine mit dem Hogwarts-Express fahren müssen. Ginny unterdrückte die Tränen. Sie wollte einfach den Abend heute genießen und nicht wieder schwach werden, wie bereits die Abende zuvor.   
  
"... Und daher möchte ich meine Rede beenden, nicht ohne aber vorher mich noch bei all denen zu Bedanken, die in den letzten Jahren unseren heutigen Schulabgängern mit Rat und Tat beiseite standen. Liebe Familien, liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, sehr geehrte Kollegen. Heute geht ein Jahrgang von dieser Schule ab, der ohne aller ihrer Mithilfe nicht nur Schulgeschichte schreiben wird, sondern auch bereits mehrmals zeigte, dass er große Taten vollbringen kann. Lassen sie mich mit einem kleinen Gedicht enden.  
  
Viel ist passiert  
  
wir haben gerlernt und viel gelacht  
  
wir hatten Streitigkeiten und trotzdem zusammen viel gemacht  
  
Wir haben viel Zeit zusammen verbracht  
  
heute ist der Augenblick  
  
den wir seit einiger Zeit herbeisehnten oder befürchteten  
  
Wir werden auseinander gehen  
  
uns vielleicht nicht mehr wiedersehen  
  
doch eines werde ich nie vergessen  
  
wie wir hier haben zusammengesessen  
  
wie wir haben zusammen gegessen  
  
wir hatten eine schöne zeit  
  
doch nun ist es einfach soweit  
  
wir können die zeit nicht zurückdrehen  
  
wir werden unser leben gehen  
  
auch wenn es schmerzt"  
  
Applaus kam auf. Alle anwesenden klatschten in ihre Hände. Irgendwie hatte Dumbledore es mal wieder getroffen.  
  
Als der Appalus abebbte ergriff Professor Minerva McGonagall das Wort. "Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Gäste. Es ist nun die Zeit gekommen auf die unsere Abschlussklassen seit nunmehr sieben Jahren hingearbeitet haben. Meine Damen und Herren", sie blickte dabei betont auf die Reihen mit den Siebtklässlern, "vor sieben Jahren habe ich sie von Hagrid in Empfang genommen und sie auf ihre Häuser verteilt. Heute werde ich sie wieder in Empfang nehmen, doch diesesmal werden sie nicht von mir den sprechenden Hut in Empfang nehmen, sondern das Pergament auf dass sie all die Jahre hingearbeitet haben. heute überreiche ich ihnen ihre UTZ-Zeugnisse, die ihnen ein neues Leben ermöglichen werden."  
  
Man konnte die Anspannung in den Reihen richtig spüren. Einzeln wurden nun die Schüler aufgerufen. Mit zitternden Knien standen sie vor Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall als sie ihr Abschlusszeugnis in Händen hielten.  
  
Nach schier endloser Zeit waren nur noch 5 Zeugnisse sichtbar und jeder wusste für wen diese Zeugnisse waren.  
  
Professor Dumbledore ergriff das Wort. "Fast ist es jetzt vollbracht. Doch nun kommt einer der Augenblicke, die bereits heute Abend in der Historie Hogwarts einen Platz einnehmen werden, der so schnell sicher nicht vergessen werden kann. Ich bitte nun die Schülerinnen Virginia Weasley aus der sechsen Klasse, Lavender Brown aus der Abschlussklasse sowie Hermine Granger aus der Abschlussklasse sich von ihren Plätzen zu erheben." Nachdem die drei Angesprochenen aufgestanden waren sprach Dumbledore weiter. "Meine Damen nun ist es ander Zeit die große Halle zu verlassen um in wenigen Augenblicken wieder zurückzukehren und den Schritt zu tun, den sie für heute vorgesehen haben."  
  
Professor McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey gingen vorran, Hermine, Lavender und Ginny folgten ihnen. Nachdem die fünf aus der großen Halle getreten waren ergriff erneut Professor Dumbledore das Wort.  
  
"Ich bitte nun die Herren Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom und Harry Potter aus der Abschlussklasse zu mir. Es ist nun die Zeit gekommen euch in ein neues Leben zu führen."  
  
Man konnte die Anspannung fühlen, als die drei aufstanden und in Richtung des kleinen Altares gingen, vor dem Professor Dumbledore nun stand.  
  
"Meine Herren. Sie sind im vergangenen Schuljahr mit einer Bitte an mich herangetreten, deren Erfüllung ich ihnen versprach. Jetzt nun ist die Zeit gekommen ihnen diese Bitte zu erfüllen."  
  
In der großen Halle konnte man nun die sprichwörtliche Stecknadel fallen hören. Das einzige was man noch hörte war das leise Knarren der Tür, die nun geöffnet wurde. Wie auf Kommando schauten alle Anwesenden zur Tür. Hermine, Ginny und Lavender, alle in weißen langen Hochzeitsumhängen, traten ein und schritten in Richtung des Altares. Ein unsichtbares Orchester intonierte hierzu den Hochzeitsmarsch der Muggel. Hermine hatte alle überzeugen können, dass diese Muggelmusik zu einer richtigen Hochzeit irgendwie hínzugehörte.  
  
In der Halle war immer noch totenstille, als die drei neben ihren zukünftigen Ehemännern standen.  
  
"Miss Hermine Granger, Miss Virginia Weasley, Miss Lavender Brown, Mr Harry Potter, Mr Ronald Weasley, Mr Neville Longbottom, wir sind heute hier nicht nur zusammengekommen um sie alle - mit ausnahme von Miss Weasley - feierlich aus Hogwarts in ihr Leben zu entlassen sondern auch um sie feierlich zu vermählen.  
  
Während des vergangenen Schuljahres haben sie alle gezeigt, dass sie die nötige Reife für diesen Schritt gefunden haben. Sie haben in Absprache mit ihren Lehrern, der Schulleitung und der Schulräte einige besondere Rechte in Anspruch nehmen dürfen, auch im Hinblick auf den heutigen Tag. Sie haben sich entschlossen ihr weiteres Leben zusammen mit ihrem jeweiligem Partner zu verbringen. Zwei von ihnen haben bereits entschieden ihr Leben in naher Zukunft zu dritt zu führen. Ich möchte mich bei ihnen allen bedanken, dass sie trotz aller Möglichkeiten, die sich ihnen durch die Ausnahmeregelungen boten diese nicht ständig ausgereitzt und in Anspruch genommen haben. Sie haben alle gezeigt, dass ihnen Freundschaft und Kameradschaft mit ihren Mitschülern sehr am Herzen liegt und darüberhinaus auch ihre eigene Schulausbildung nicht vernachlässigt. Ich möchte sie nun einladen zusammen mit mir ihre Zukunft selbst zu entscheiden."  
  
Man sah, dass alle sechs ziemlich aufgeregt waren. Auch unter den Anwesenden stieg die Anspannung.  
  
"Miss Hermine Granger sie haben in den letzten sieben Jahren bewiesen, dass sie eigene Entscheidungen treffen und vertreten können. Sie waren ihren Mitschülern stets hilfsbereit und haben auch in gefährlichen Situationen außerordentlichen Mut bewiesen. Sie haben mir vor einigen Monaten gesagt, dass sie heute den ebenfalls hier anwesenden Mr. Harry Potter zu ehelichen gedenken. Sind sie auch heute noch der Meinung, dass sie mit diesem Menschen ihr weiteres Leben verbringen wollen - ihm beizustehen und zu helfen in guten als auch in schlechten Tagen, so antworten sie jetzt bitte mit ja."  
  
"Ja, ich werde Harry Potter als meinen Ehemann annehmen und ihm beistehen in guten und in schlechten Tagen"  
  
"Möchten Sie, Harry Potter, Sohn von James und Lily Potter die hier anwesende Hermine Granger als ihre Ehefrau anerkennen und mit ihr ihr weiteres Leben in guten wie auch in schlechten Zeiten verbringen und ihr auch im weiteren Leben immer ein guter Ehemann sein?"  
  
"Ja, ich Harry Potter nehme Hermine Granger als meine Ehefrau an und werde ihr in guten wie auch in schlechten Tagen immer ein guter Ehemann sein."  
  
"Dann erkläre ich sie hiermit mit der Erlaubnis des Zaubereiministeriums zu rechtmäßig angetrauten Eheleuten. Mr. Harry Potter es ist mir zudem noch eine große Ehre, sie heute in meiner Eigenschaft als Schulleiter von Hogwarts zusätzlich zu ihrem UTZ ihnen den Ehrenpreis der Schule für den besten Abschluss in "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" seit bestehen der Schule zu überreichen."  
  
Applaus brannte auf. und ein sichtlich gerührter Harry nahm sein Abschlusszeugnis und eine Medalie in Empfang.  
  
"Mrs. Hermine Potter, es ist mir ebenfalls eine große Ehre sie zusätzlich zu ihrem UTZ den Ehrenpreis für die besten UTZ-Ergebnisse ihrer Jahrgangsstufe zu überreichen. Außerdem gestatten Sie mir bitte ihnen darüberhinaus auch noch ein Geschenk der Schule für Sie und ihren Ehemann zu übberreichen."  
  
Erneut applaudierte die Halle und Hermine nahm von Professor Dumbledore nicht nur Zeugnis und Medalie sondern auch noch einen kleinen rosanen Strampelanzug entgegen.  
  
"Mr und Mrs. Potter, nun da sie beide auch rechtmäßig zusammengehören und alle ihre Pflichten am heutigen Abend mit bravur bestanden haben erlaube ich ihnen hochoffiziell sich zu küssen."  
  
Alles lachte. Harry und Hermine ließen sich davon jedoch nicht stören und umarmten sich sichtlich glücklich und begannen einen langen kuss.  
  
"Miss Lavender Brown, sie sind hier heute erschienen um neben ihrem Schulabschluss den hier ebenfalls anwesenden Ronald Weasley zu ehelichen. Wenn sie zusammen mit Mr. Weasley ihr weiteres Leben verbringen wollen und ihm beistehen werden in guten wie auch in schlechten Jahren, so antworten sie bitte mit ja."  
  
"Ja, ich will."  
  
"Mr Ronald Weasley, sie sind ebenfalls hier erschienen um neben ihrem Schulabschluss hier ihre Eheschließung mit Lavender Brown zu begehen. Wenn sie zusammen mit ihr ihr Leben verbringen wollen und ihr sowohl in guten wie auch in schlechten Zeiten beistehen wollen, so antworten sie bitte mit Ja."  
  
"Ja, ich werde Lavender in guten wie auch in schlechten Tagen ein guter Ehemann sein."  
  
"Dann erkläre ich auch sie in Übereinkunft mit dem Zaubereiministerium zu rechtmäßig getrauten Eheleuten. Mrs. Lavender Weasley, ich überreiche ihnen hiermit nicht nur meine besten Wünsche für ihr weiteres Leben mit Mr. Weasley sondern auch ihren Schulabschluss."  
  
Lavender nahm sichtlich erleichtert ihr Pergament entgegen. Nun war es geschehen, das was sie noch am morgen am meisten gefüchtet hatte. Sie hatte ihre Hochzeit unbeschadet und ohne Peinlichkeit überstanden.  
  
"Mr Ronald Weasley, auch ihnen übergebe ich nun mit den besten Wünschen der Schulleitung ihren Schulabschluss zusammen mit einem Geschenk von uns das ihnen und ihrer Frau im weiteren Leben immer gute Dienste leisten soll."  
  
Auch Ron nahm nun das lang erwartete Abschlusspergament entgegen. Als Professor Dumbledore ihm letztlich das Geschenk der Schule überreichte machten nicht nur Ron und Lavender große Augen. Ron hatte einen Besen in der Hand, der nicht nur einfach ein Besen war. Es war ein Nimbus 2004.  
  
"Nun, da die offizielle Seite überstanden ist, erlaube ich auch ihnen, dass sie ihre Freude herauslassen dürfen. Schaffen sie es den Kussrekord der Familie Potter zu überbieten?" Dumbledore lächelte verschmitzt während die Halle wieder einen kleinen Lacher losließ.  
  
Ginny fiel das Herz in die Hose. Nun war es soweit. Sie sah Dumbledore nähertreten und hörte in leichter Trance seine Worte. Auf die lang erwartete Frage sagte sie nur ein einfaches "Ja, ich will" und schaute zu Neville.  
  
Eine Minute später war Ginny wie in Trance. Sie lag in Nevilles Armen und wollte ihn nie mehr loslassen. Das merkten auch alle anderen Anwesenden, denn auch nach drei Minuten war Ginny noch nicht von Neville zu lösen und auch der Kuss in den die beiden gefallen waren wollte einfach nicht enden.  
  
--  
  
Angst breitete sich aus. Hermine hielt sich an Harry fest. "Sarah" war das einzige was sie noch herausbrachte bevor sie zusammenbrach.  
  
********** Ende des Kapitels ********** 


End file.
